Infatuation
by RingLupine
Summary: When Hiei finds an ethereal fox maiden, would he fall in love with her? And after Koenma discovers the girl, would he find out that she’s part of a series of unsolved Spirit Detective cases, as well as the Makai’s bloody history?HieixOC
1. Prolog: The Black Temple

Prolog: "The Black Temple"

In a deep, dank and dark forest in the Makai, there was a forgotten temple. It was carved out of black marble, and there were black statues surrounding it. The temple was abandoned thousands of years ago, so some of the roof was cracked, allowing some sun rays to shine in the inside of the temple. Inside of the temple, there was an altar carved out of white marble, and there was a marble slab behind it, and there was a form of writing on it. Unfortunately, the slab was severely cracked, making it impossible to read. All of a sudden, the torches on the staircases lit up, glowing a lavender color. In another room, there was another slab. It was also carved out of white marble and this time the slab was on the floor and it didn't have writing on it. All of a sudden, the whole slab broke, and an attractive man crawled out. He had white hair and lavender eyes. He was very muscular and he had tanned skin. He had purple marks on his arms, which meant he was very powerful. He was covered with dirt and his hair was tangled. This man was named Lord Hanushu, an ancient demon from China. He was sealed away by ancient priests thousands of years ago. Hanushu looked at his palms with disgust, growling as he looked at the dirt.

"I'm so damn filthy. Perhaps I should bathe", Hanushu said in his serious voice.

Hanushu was in a spring near the temple. His white hair wasn't tangled, and it was soaking wet and shining in the appearing beams of moonlight.

"So the goddess has returned, I must have that woman in my bed", Hanushu said, crossing his arms.

He cleaned the dirt out of his skin, his lavender eyes shining in the dark. He walked out of the spring and put on some of his silver dragon scale armor that he found in the temple. Hanushu sat on the throne beside the altar.

"It seems like I'll have to take the goddess by force", he said, with a dull expression on his face.

A lizard like creature walked in the room. He had bronze scales, a long tail, bloodshot eyes and he was wearing leather armor.

"Yes my lord Hanushu?", the lizard creature asked haughtily.

"Watch your mouth. You need to speak to your superiors in a good tone. So anyway, I want you to go to the nearby werewolf demon village. Capture a werewolf named Enoch. He'll be more easy to spot from the others because the mutt has silver fur", Hanushu said, glaring.

"Yes my lord. I'm sorry I talked like that. I would gather the party and we'll kidnap the mutt", the lizard said.

"Fine. If you don't succeed...well, you know the consequences when someone fails", Hanushu.

"Yes master", the lizard said.

The lizard went out of the room, and Hanushu was smirking. Meanwhile, in the world of ghosts, there was a black castle similar to Hanushu's temple. Inside of the castle throne room, there was a red lounge chair big enough for two people to lay down on and many windows and flags that symbolized ghost loyalty. One of the ghosts was looking at it. Another ghost, who was younger looking, flew next to him.

"When do you think she'll arrive?", one of the ghosts asked.

"She is still very young, it would take months or even years for her to arrive", the other ghost said.

"Mikaru, the hybrid goddess would have to hear our call sometime", the ghost said.

The ghost named Mikaru glared.

"Well Shou, remember the prophecy. The Hybrid Goddess would return with her lover", Mikaru said, glaring.

"Well Mikaru, if the goddess is that good-looking don't you think she found a lover already?", the ghost named Shou asked, crossing his arms.

"Good point", Mikaru said, looking defeated.

"For an older brother you sure are dumb", Shou said, smirking.

"For a younger brother you seem to be a very careless know-it-all", Mikaru said, clenching his fists.

"Stop this nonsense", a deep voice boomed.

Mikaru and Shou's eyes got wide as they looked up at a bigger ghost.

"Ito, Shou is growing impatient for the arrival of the goddess", Mikaru said.

"I know. The whole castle heard you for heaven's sake", Ito said, rolling his blue eyes.

"Do you know the whereabouts of the goddess?", Shou asked hopefully.

"No, I do not. The Hybrid Goddess still has to become powerful and find herself a lover", Ito said.

"Who would be her lover anyway?", Shou asked.

"It said in the prophecy that the one who has the forbidden mix would be her lover. He would be a demon, however", Ito said.

"She does have family left. Her 'brother', Enoch, is being hunted by Hanushu", Mikaru said.

"There would be a war between the ghosts and Hanushu's followers then", Ito said in a bored voice.

"This doesn't shock you?", Shou asked.

"It does, but I know the Goddess and her lover would arrive in time, so there's nothing to worry about", Ito said, smiling broadly.

"So, we just wait and be patient?", Shou asked.

"We have to, it's the only way to wait. We cannot rush the Goddess nor rush her lover", Mikaru said.

And so the ghosts started to wait for the arrival of the goddess.


	2. Chapter 1: Heavenly Beauty

Chapter 1: "Heavenly Beauty"

-Makai Forest-

Hiei Jaganshi was walking through the forest. He was walking away from Mukuro's castle, for he had been banished permanently from her employment. He killed her lover out of annoyance, and Mukuro cut him across the stomach and told him never ever to come back. Hiei rolled his eyes when he thought about his former master. The sun started to set, and he looked up.

"Hn. Better find somewhere to sleep", Hiei told himself.

Hiei looked for a comfortable tree to sleep on. Once he found one, he tried to jump on it, but his wounds opened up and he collapsed on the ground. Hiei clutched his wound, and he looked at the blood on his hands. He soon fell unconscious from loss of blood.

Hiei awoke at midnight, and he suddenly realized his different surroundings. He was in a village, on the porch of a dojo. Some of the houses were falling apart, but the dojo he was in was in good shape. He sat up in the bedroll. He heard footsteps from inside of the dojo, and he turned around. There was an ethereal maiden standing at the doorway, holding a ladle of water. She had hip-length glossy black hair, golden eyes with stripes of silver, and alabaster skin. She was a fox demon, so she had black fox ears with red tips and a black fluffy fox tail with a gold tip. She was wearing a black kimono that showed the curves of her gorgeous body, and she was barefoot.

"You're awake", she said.

"Hn", Hiei grunted, glaring at her.

"Here, drink this", she said, kneeling beside him.

Hiei growled at her and knocked the ladle from the girl's hands.

"Why should I trust you?", Hiei asked.

"I bandaged your wounds", she said, getting more water in the ladle.

Hiei started to drink the water, but he still glared at her as if she was an enemy.

"Why should I trust you?", Hiei asked, crossing his arms.

The girl glared back at him.

"What's wrong with you?", she asked coldly.

"None of your business", Hiei snapped.

The girl hit him across the cheek and he glared at her.

"That should at least calm you down", she said.

Hiei crossed his arms and glared at her.

"Well, whoever you are, my name is Ilona", the girl said, glaring at him.

"Hn. My name is Hiei", the fire youkai said.

"Why were you so severely wounded?", Ilona asked, suddenly looking at Hiei's torso with concern.

Hiei raised one eyebrow at her.

"None of your business", Hiei said defiantly, smirking.

"What's your problem?", Ilona asked.

Hiei smirked at her again.

"What's yours?", Hiei asked arrogantly.

Ilona looked a little bit hurt and went inside, but at the doorway, she looked over her shoulder and glared at Hiei.

"Did you come from Hell?", Ilona asked.

Hiei smirked once she went inside of the dojo.

"You bet I did", Hiei said.

After bathing, Ilona went back to the dojo and looked at Hiei, who was asleep. She was wearing the top half of her white silk shirt, and it was unbuttoned and it was a very short length, many inches above her knees, and she wasn't wearing any pants because she was going to change inside. Ilona was very glad that Hiei was asleep, so that he wouldn't comment on the sexy 'outfit' she was wearing. Ilona sild the door open.

"Hn, you don't care about modesty do you?", Hiei asked.

Ilona gasped, and started to button the shirt up to her cleavage. She then turned around.

"You damned pervert", Ilona said icily.

Hiei smirked and laughed arrogantly.

"Would you like me to accompany you to bed?", Hiei asked.

"No thank you", Ilona said, glaring.

Ilona went inside of the house. Her new patient named Hiei was so rude, and she couldn't believe that he wasn't thanking her. She glared at the door as if Hiei was staring at her.

"It's a shame that he's so handsome and he has to act so badly", Ilona told herself, climbing up the stairs.

Once she was upstairs, Ilona changed into a gown and flopped down onto her bed. She pulled the covers over her, and later fell asleep.

Hiei was still on the porch, leaning on one of the poles. He looked up at the half-moon and sighed. He hung his head down. He didn't like Ilona much but he felt guilty.

"Why the Hell am I having these pathetic Nigen emotions?", Hiei asked himself.

Hiei's head shot up. He had heard something. There was talking outside, but it was a different and ancient language, but Hiei was very fluent so he understood what it was saying.

"Isis liam shou hashi mavana this, Ilona kashuk?", it said from the dark.

(What does master want with this, Ilona woman?).

"Shou hashi Ilona to be in his kaska", responded another voice, except it was much deeper than the first.

(Master wants Ilona to be in his bed).

Hiei ran into the dojo and went up the stairs to Ilona's room. He found Ilona in her bed, asleep. He gently shook her until she woke up.

"Hiei!", Ilona said, looking surprised.

"Intruders are here, we have to go. They're going to take you", Hiei said, pulling her up from her bed.

"Why should I go with you?", Ilona asked, glaring.

"Just do it", Hiei snapped, glaring.

Ilona got her shoes on and searched her dresser for her kimono.

"Hurry up, just leave it there!", Hiei yelled.

"Hiei...", Ilona said, looking at him.

"What?", Hiei snapped.

"It's the only remnant of my father I have left", Ilona said.

Hiei rolled his eyes and shut the door.

"Fine, just hurry up", Hiei said.

Ilona smiled slightly and finally got the kimono.

"Okay, I'm ready", Ilona said.

Hiei opened the door, and the monsters were in the entrance.

"Look! Kill him, get the girl!", the monster yelled.

Hiei shut the door and grabbed Ilona.

"What are you doing?", Ilona asked.

"Shut-up", Hiei snapped, and Hiei held her tighter, his arm around her waist.

Hiei jumped out of the window and landed on his feet.

"I could've been...", Ilona screamed, but Hiei covered her mouth.

"Better find a way to shut you up", Hiei said.

He found a piece of bandage on the ground, and it was more than long enough, so he tied one of the pieces around her mouth and tied the remainder around her wrists. She let out muffled screams and Hiei flung her over his shoulder. She tried to pound her wrists into his back, but Hiei moved his hand to her backside. Ilona gasped.

"Hn. Just stay still", Hiei grunted, smirking.

Ilona tried to say "shut-up" but her words were muffled.

Hours later, it was morning and poor Ilona didn't get any sleep because Hiei kept on jerking her side to side. She glared at him and closed her eyes, trying to get to sleep. Ilona was finally asleep. Hiei glared, knowing that she was asleep and dropped her on the ground. She woke up with a start.

"Don't go to sleep, onna", Hiei said, glaring.

Ilona made muffled sounds and Hiei flung her over her shoulder again. She hit him on the back with her wrists.

"Fine", Hiei said angrily, and dropped her again.

He grabbed her by the hair and started dragging her. Ilona tried to scream for help, but since the bandage was tied around her mouth and wrists tightly, it was impossible.

"Be quiet onna, you brought this upon yourself", Hiei said.

Ilona started to cry and Hiei rolled his eyes and untied the bandages from her mouth and her wrists.

"Is this how you treat someone who healed you?", Ilona said.

"I don't care what you did for me, and I don't care how you feel so just deal with it", Hiei said.

"I am not dealing with it", Ilona snapped, standing up.

Hiei rolled his eyes and slapped her, and she fell to the ground. Hiei then kicked her in the back, and started dragging her by her hair again.

"LET GO OF ME YOU MONSTER!", Ilona screamed, struggling to get out of Hiei's grip.

Hiei rolled his eyes and paid no attention to her words.

"Three more days until we get to the Nigenkai portal", Hiei said.

"If you hate me why didn't you leave me to be kidnaped by those monsters?", Ilona asked.

"So I can kill you myself", Hiei said.

Ilona gasped. Hiei was allowing her to walk, so he kicked her in the ankle. Ilona glared at him.

"I hope the monsters find us", Ilona said.

"I agree. You're a total pain", Hiei said, glaring.

"If they find us I hope they rip you apart", Ilona said.

Hiei glared at her dangerously and shoved her on the ground. Hiei grabbed her by the neck.

"Shut your mouth or I'll cut out your precious little tongue", Hiei said, glaring.

Ilona pushed Hiei off of her and she started to run away. Hiei looked back and rolled his eyes and started to run after her.

"Make that four days", Hiei muttered.

It was nightfall when Ilona reached her house. She knelt down and started to breathe hard. At least she was away from Hiei. She leaned against one of the cherry blossom trees near her house. Her eyes started to get heavier with each passing second, and she slowly fell asleep.

Hiei was wandering the forest near Ilona's house.

"It's her fault that we're going to get to the Nigenkai later", Hiei said to himself.

He soon heard a soft moan coming from the side of a shrub, and he carefully moved some of the branches to see. There was a waterfall lake. The lake was beautiful at night, but something even more beautiful caught his eye. Ilona was in the lake, bathing. She had the most celestial body Hiei ever saw. The water was knee-length, so Hiei saw all of her body. His jaw dropped slightly. The moonlight made Ilona even more ethereal. She was standing under the waterfall. It seemed like Ilona was sinking into the water. Ilona then noticed what was happening. She tried to move away from the water, but she stood still. Hiei, still spellbound by her body, noticed nothing. Ilona was halfway into the water. Hiei then noticed that she was sinking and burst out of his spot in order to help her.

"Hiei", Ilona said, surprised, blushing furiously.

"Just shut-up and grab my hand", Hiei said, frowning.

Ilona grabbed his hand and he tried to pull her up, but she continued to sink.

"Try harder", Ilona said, looking worried.

Hiei tried harder, and yet Ilona still started to sink.

Soon, Ilona's breasts were covered in the water and Hiei tried to stop her from sinking.

"Hiei...", Ilona said worriedly, her eyes full of fear.

"I'm trying as hard as I can", Hiei snapped.

Ilona tried to get out of the water, but was unsuccessful. Soon, the poor girl had to hold her breath as her head entered the water. Hiei tried pulling her out, but soon, Ilona was under the water. Hiei tried to reach her from underwater, but she was gone already. Hiei hung his head down.

"If only I wasn't so cruel to her...", Hiei said.

He looked at the reflection of the moonlight in the water.

"I've got to get back to the Nigenkai", Hiei said, crossing his arms.


	3. Chapter 2: Ilona's Imprisonment

Chapter 2: "Ilona's Imprisonment"

-Mysterious Dark Temple-

Ilona opened her eyes and quickly sat up. She was wearing different clothes, and she studied her new surroundings. She was in a huge room, and she was lying on a large bed, fit for royalty. It had a purple silken canopy on the four pillars of the bed, many pillows and cushions that were all red. The covers were made out of brown bearskin furs. There was a nice window in front of a desk, and there was a wardrobe. The carpets were made of bearskin. There were many gray, black, red and white candles lit in the room, and a crescent moon was visible from the window. She was now wearing a flimsy red dress that seemed it was in two parts. The top covered her breasts like a bra, showing her cleavage. It had red silken bell sleeves that reached the floor, but a slit in the sleeves allowed her to move her arms. The back of the dress was connected to the lower half of the dress. The lower half of the dress was like a skirt, and it showed her navel. The skirt was see-thru, but it covered the parts not to be seen, and she was still barefoot. Ilona looked very frightened. She raced to the balcony, and looked at the forest down at the ground.

"Hello my dear goddess", a very charismatic voice said.

Ilona gasped and turned around. A man was standing behind her. He looked at her body with lust with his lavender eyes, and he gently flexed his tanned muscles, and he arrogantly tossed his white hair. He was wearing dragon scale armor and a cape was held by a brooch around his neck.

"Who are you?", Ilona asked, backing away from him.

"My name is Hanushu, my love. I'm the most powerful demon in China, as well as the Makai", he said, smirking.

"A-and what do you want from me?", Ilona asked worriedly.

"Fear. I can smell it on that beautiful body of yours", Hanushu said, gently putting a hand on Ilona's hip.

Ilona glared at him and she smacked his hand away.

"Don't touch me. You still didn't answer what you want from me", Ilona said, glaring harder.

Hanushu let out an unearthly, but attractive evil laugh. Ilona gasped. Ilona tried to run from him, put he paralyzed her and she fell down on the stone ground, limp. He picked her up bridal style and went back inside of the room. He gently laid her down on the bed. Hanushu started to undo the laces on her top.

"No, not that, please, I've been wanting to give my virginity to someone else", Ilona said.

Soon, Hanushu removed the rest of her dress, and Ilona was under him, naked. Hanushu's eyes were burning with lust. He got up and started towards the door.

"Coward", Ilona said.

Hanushu merely gave her a reassuring look, and left.

Hanushu approached a lizard guard as well as a lizard torturer. The torturer had a beautiful white werewolf strapped onto the table. It glared at Hanushu with its golden eyes.

"My lord, did you...", the lizard was about to ask, but Hanushu silenced him with a wave of his hand.

"No, not yet. I'll have fun with her after... I have a word with Enoch, but you may stay", Hanushu said.

The werewolf named Enoch growled.

"Hanushu, don't you dare rape her, or I'll rip out your throat", Enoch said.

The lizard torturer whipped poor Enoch across the face. Enoch growled at him.

"Torturer, don't hurt him", Hanushu said smoothly, waving his hand.

"Yes master", the torturer said in a disappointed tone.

"I'm going to give her a choice. Either she let's me touch her, or you would die, Enoch", Hanushu said, smirking.

"Let me die then, it's better me than her", Enoch said, glaring.

Hanushu's eyes narrowed.

"You can say that in such a forthright tone", Hanushu said.

Enoch growled and tried to rip through the straps. Hanushu whispered something into the torturer and left. He soon came back with Ilona, who was wearing a red, see-thru silk robe. The two lizards looked at her body with amazement.

"Enoch!", Ilona cried.

Hanushu paralyzed her again, and he held her against him.

"My dear goddess. This is the choice you have to make. Either, let me have fun with you, or Enoch will die", Hanushu said.

"ILONA! LET ME DIE! IT'S BETTER THAT I DIE THAN YOU TO BE TOUCHED BY HIM!", Enoch yelled, tears forming in his golden eyes.

"Fine... Hanushu, don't kill him. I-I am willing to give my virginity to you than for my friend to die", Ilona said, crying.

Enoch groaned and looked at Ilona with sadness. Hanushu took her into his room, and soon, the doors were locked.

Ilona woke up after that night, and she was still naked, and Hanushu was beside her, sleeping. Ilona was about to get up from the bed, but Hanushu grabbed her hand.

"Get back in here", Hanushu said.

"I want to go see Enoch", Ilona said.

"Stay", Hanushu commanded.

Ilona feared for Enoch's safety, and rested her head on his chest.

"You do this out of fear for that mutt, but soon you will do this out of appreciation and love for me", Hanushu said.

Ilona said nothing, but tears ran down her face.

"Stop crying", Hanushu commanded.

Ilona soon sat up and buried her face in her hands. Hanushu rolled his eyes, then kneeled on top of her and pulled the bearskin covers over them. Hanushu kissed her tears away.

"Don't touch me", Ilona said, glaring.

"Get dressed, love", Hanushu said.

After Ilona bathed and put on the same dress from the other day, Hanushu grabbed her by the upper arm.

"Why are four men looking for you?", Hanushu asked angrily.

"I haven't met four men", Ilona said.

"To refresh your memory, their names are Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei", Hanushu said.

"I know Hiei", Ilona said.

Hanushu slapped her.

"They are at my doorstep! Attacking and killing my best lizardmen!", Hanushu snarled, slapping her again.

"Hiei was cruel to me", Ilona said.

Hanushu rolled his eyes and grabbed her by her upper arm. He took her out of the room.

"So, Hiei, who's this Ilona girl again?", Yusuke asked, killing another lizardman.

"A fox maiden. It's my fault she got kidnaped", Hiei said.

"It's always your fault!", Kuwabara yelled.

Hiei merely rolled his eyes and gave Kuwabara the finger.

"Well I never!", Kuwabara said, glaring.

"Stop fighting. We wouldn't get to her if we continue to bicker", Kurama said.

"If they did anything to her, I'll kill them", Hiei said.

"Is Hiei falling in love?", Kuwabara asked.

Hiei merely glared and continued to walk.

"I don't know what love is", Hiei grunted.

"Nice excuse!", Yusuke yelled, running up to Hiei.

All of a sudden, one of the windows broke, and Enoch landed on the ground in front of them, growling. Hiei glared and drew his sword. Kuwabara screamed like a girl and hid behind one of the pillars.

"We don't need your theatrics, human", Enoch said, rolling his eyes, a bored expression on his face.

"Who, or what, are you?", Kurama asked.

"I am Ilona's brother, Enoch", he said, glaring down at them.

"You look nothing like her, beast! You are not even racially related", Hiei said glaring.

"Adopted brother, Jaganshi. I was kidnaped by Hanushu", Enoch said, crossing his arms.

"Why should we trust you, wolf?", Yusuke asked, glaring.

"If you kill me now, Ilona will be enraged", Enoch said.

Hiei lowered his sword and continued to glare at Enoch.

"I also have a token of my relations to Ilona", Enoch said.

Hiei raised his eyebrow as he waited for the token.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Hold out your hands, Jaganshi", Enoch commanded gently.

Hiei held out his hands, and Enoch gently let go of something in his hand. It was a black kimono with red designs on it.

"It's her kimono", Hiei said.

"Climb on my back, Hiei, it is an honor to be a temporary steed to a great swordsman. The three of you can come, but I must warn you of the danger", Enoch said.

"What danger?", Kurama asked.

Enoch blinked.

"There is no time to explain. Come, master Jaganshi", Enoch said, bowing slightly to Hiei when he got on all fours.

"We're coming too", Yusuke said once Hiei got on Enoch's back.

"Onto my back, we must be hasty", Enoch said.

Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama mounted Enoch.

"Hold tight", Enoch said.

Enoch jumped onto the roof and broke into one of the windows.

"Where are we?", Hiei asked, slightly stroking Enoch's white fur.

"We are in his bedroom, they must've went to the throne room", Enoch growled.

"Who's he?", Yusuke asked.

"No time to explain", Enoch said.

Enoch started to run on all fours out of the room, and Kuwabara continued to scream like a schoolgirl.

"Slap him for me, Yusuke", Hiei snarled.

"Later, I promise", Yusuke said.

"Here we are!", Enoch said, breaking through one of the doors.

Hanushu was holding Ilona by the upper arm, and he glared at Enoch and the four boys.

"Hiei!", Ilona screamed, but Hanushu silenced her with a slap.

"SHE IS HOT!", Yusuke yelled, drooling.

Enoch and Hiei glared at him.

"Heh, so, these are the four boys who broke into my castle", Hanushu said.

The boys got of Enoch except for Hiei. Enoch howled and glared at Hanushu.

"Enoch, be careful", Ilona said.

"No one is going to get the goddess", Hanushu said.

"What?", Hiei asked.

Ilona looked confused as well.

"You are too naive to understand this Hiei, you're merely a pathetic mongrel", Hanushu said.

"Jaganshi is not naive, Hanushu, he will be your downfall", Enoch said, breathing fire on Hanushu.

While Hanushu was getting burned by the fire, Ilona ran up to Hiei. Hiei gave a guilty look at her, and she smiled, kissing him on the cheek.

"Stay back", Hiei said.

Enoch smirked at Hanushu and howled. Yusuke then glared at Kuwabara and smacked him across the face.

"Hey Urameshi, what was that for?", Kuwabara asked, rubbing his cheek.

"For screaming like a schoolgirl when we were riding Enoch in the last thirty minutes", Yusuke said.

"Sorry", Kuwabara said, grinning stupidly.

"Thanks Hiei", Ilona said, embracing Hiei.

"Ilona, you have Hanushu's scent all over you", Hiei said, suddenly sniffing her.

Enoch licked Ilona across the cheek as she cried.

"He threatened to kill Enoch if I wouldn't...", Ilona said, kneeling down in front of Hiei.

"No way, he wouldn't to that to an innocent girl, would he?", Yusuke asked, looking worried.

"He told me I wouldn't get pregnant", Ilona said.

Hiei glared and looked in Hanushu's direction.

_He was gone._

"Ilona, he will pay for this", Enoch said.

Ilona cried on Hiei's shoulder, and Yusuke and Kurama rubbed her back as Kuwabara tried to comfort her. Hiei looked very guilty.

"_If I wasn't so cruel to her, this would not have happened",_ Hiei thought, stroking her back.

"Come on Ilona, we have to get out of here while we have the chance", Kurama said.

They all mounted Enoch, and he took off.

"Where to master Jaganshi?", Enoch asked.

"Go to the portal to the Nigenkai", Hiei said.

"Yes, Koenma might know about this 'goddess' business", Enoch said.

Soon, they arrived in a cave and Enoch jumped through one of the black holes in the wall. Kuwabara was about to scream like a schoolgirl, but a glare from Yusuke silenced him.


	4. Chapter 3: Secrets

Chapter 3: "Secrets"

-Koenma's Castle-

Yusuke knocked on the door of Koenma's palace and waited for an answer. Soon, the ogre, Jorge, opened the door. He eyed Enoch with caution and stared at Ilona.

"Come in, Koenma has been expecting you", Jorge said.

Soon, all of them were in the palace, and Ilona giggled at the fact that all the ogres were running around with papers and boxes.

"Come on", Jorge said, leading them up a staircase.

"So, since King Enma let Koenma back in, what's the old pacifier boy doing now?", Yusuke asked.

"Stamping papers, as usual", Jorge said.

Soon, Jorge opened two large, purple doors.

"Ah, ogre, are all six of them here?", Koenma asked.

"Yes, sir. You may now go in", Jorge said.

They all walked in the office, and Enoch stifled a laugh at Koenma's new pink pacifier.

"Ah yes, Ilona and Enoch, sit down", Koenma said.

Everyone sat down except for Hiei.

"Please, Koenma, tell us what Enoch cannot", Kurama said.

"Enoch has his reasons for not telling you. Tell me, is Hanushu alive?", Koenma asked.

"In the flesh", Enoch said.

"Our worst fears have been realized", Koenma said, burying his face in his hands.

"What?", Yusuke asked.

"You see, millions of years ago, Hanushu was born in China, to a royal family of demons. Evil demons. The royal family had war with humans, and Hanushu grew powerful and handsome every passing day. The royal family was invincible, but, they could not defeat the royal family of ghosts. There is a prophecy about a goddess who can stop him. It goes...", Koenma said, but Hiei stopped him.

"When Sin awakens, horror would be released on enemies. And a ghostly beauty would...hey why the Hell are all of you looking at?", Hiei asked defiantly, crossing his arms.

"How do you know the first verse of the prophecy?", Koenma asked.

"It was just in my mind", Hiei snapped.

"Wow shorty, who knew that you can be so smart?", Kuwabara asked.

Ilona looked at him with curiosity.

"I'm going", Hiei said.

"Hiei stay here, I need something important to ask Enoch and you", Koenma said.

Hiei rolled his eyes.

"Well, what is it?", Hiei asked, venom in his voice.

"Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, leave us", Koenma said.

"Why do we have to go?", Yusuke whined.

"Just go", Koenma yelled.

Yusuke, grumbling, followed Kurama and Kuwabara out of the office.

"Alright, Hiei, Enoch, I want you two to protect Ilona from Hanushu. His name is bad news to our authorities, and I can't take any chances of going to war with him", Koenma said.

Ilona gently grabbed Hiei's hand.

"Yes sir", Enoch said.

"Ilona, I want you to be careful. We can't risk losing you", Koenma said

"Yes sir", Ilona said.

Hiei looked down at Ilona with guilt.

"You all will have to stay here for now. Hiei, I suggest you share rooms with her", Koenma said.

"Hn", Hiei said, nodding his head.

Hiei, Enoch and Ilona opened the doors to the office, and the door hit Yusuke and Kuwabara in the face.

"Where you eavesdropping?", Hiei asked, glaring.

"No...we were, just, uh, no, uh, we were going to, uh", Yusuke said, rubbing his face.

"We were just listening", Kuwabara said.

"That's called eavesdropping, you dupe", Enoch said.

"Come on, let's go", Ilona said.

Hiei was leading Ilona up to her room.

"Hiei, is there something wrong? You haven't been talking to me much since we were in the temple", Ilona said.

"Hn", Hiei grunted.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong or not?", Ilona asked.

"I don't want to talk about it", Hiei sighed.

"Listen, since you're my guardian now, I just want to know you better", Ilona said.

Hiei merely glared at her.

"My life story is for another time", Hiei said, glaring.

"Hiei, why are you so aloof from others?", Ilona asked.

Hiei didn't answer. Ilona sighed and shook her head.

The next day, Ilona was in the hallway, wearing a black knee-length dress, and was barefoot. Enoch, who was groomed, followed her. She sighed.

"What's wrong?", Enoch asked.

"I just want to get to know Hiei better. He's so aloof", Ilona said, looking sad.

"He'll open up to you someday", Enoch said.

"I know", Ilona said.

Enoch stood on his hind legs and put one of his paws on Ilona's shoulder.

"Hiei Jaganshi saved my life once", Enoch said.

"You never told me", Ilona said.

"You were merely a baby then", Enoch said.

"How did he save your life?", Ilona asked.

"Well, demon hunters were after my pelt, since I have silver fur. I tried everything I could to outrun them, but they finally cornered me. I lost all hope until I heard a scream. Hiei Jaganshi was killing everyone that was after me, yelling: "Here's your one-way ticket to Hell you scum!". He told me to be more careful, and I knew that we'd meet again", Enoch said.

"He sounds helpful", Ilona said.

"We talked last night", Enoch said.

"About what?", Ilona asked.

"What to do with Hanushu. He's growing more powerful everyday. He kidnaps demon children, and feeds on them to gain strength", Enoch said sadly.

"We have to stop him", Ilona said.

"Time is they key to determine our fate. Go onto the field, Hiei is waiting for you. He wants to talk", Enoch said.

Ilona opened the doors and breathed in the sweet air. Her bare feet were tickled by the grass. She searched the fields for Hiei.

"What took you so long?", a voice behind her asked.

Ilona turned around and screamed. A great creature was behind her, and she fell onto the ground, backing away from it. Hiei suddenly appeared in front of her.

"You're not going to get her!", Hiei yelled, slicing the demon in half with his katana.

Hiei turned to Ilona and held out his hand. Ilona grabbed his hand, and he pulled her up.

"Who was that?", Ilona asked.

"It was one of Hanushu's lackeys. Oh please, don't give me that look, I'll be with you every step you take", Hiei said.

"Thanks", Ilona said.

"Whatever", Hiei said.

"So, Enoch told me you wanted to talk, about what?", Ilona asked.

"Follow me", Hiei said.

"Um, Hiei?", Ilona asked, starting to follow Hiei.

"Hn?", Hiei asked.

"You can let go of my hand now, I'm safe", Ilona said, blushing.

Hiei slowly let go of her hand, not wanting to forget her gentle touch and her soft, beautiful and tender skin. Hiei let her to a tree, and Hiei sat under the shade, followed by Ilona.

"What did you want to talk about?", Ilona asked.

Hiei merely looked at her, a slightly tender expression on his face. Ilona waited for an answer.

"Hn, I trust you enough to tell you my life story", Hiei said.

"Thank you", Ilona said.

Hiei nodded his head.

"I was born on the floating isle of Koorime. Only ice demonesses were allowed on that island, just imagine how surprised they were that my mother, Hina, had a male fire child. You see, Koorime women never needed men to have children, but one day while on the mainland of the Makai, she met a fire demon named Haru. Both of them fell in love with each other on first sight, and no matter what the punishment was, they made love. Hina then had me, I was torn away from her and I was tossed off the island. I was found by rogue demons and I was raised like dirt. I never understood love. I also have a younger sister named Yukina. She was born a few years later after I was tossed off the island. I could never tell her that I'm her brother. She would never love me. That's when I heard of the Three Dark Artifacts and I hired Gouki and Kurama to help me steal them. But Gouki was killed and Kurama betrayed me. The detective stopped me, and I was made into a Spirit Detective. I helped them in Labyrinth Castle. Then I heard Yukina was captured, and was being tortured for her tears because Koorime tears turn into gems. I tried to kill her captor, Tarukane, but she stopped me. She said she can't bear anymore suffering. My team fought through the Dark Martial Arts Tournament and we somehow won. Then we had to face three humans, which was a surprise trial from Genkai. Then, we heard about Sensui. That's when we realized Yusuke was a descendant of the Demon Lord Raizen, and I was employed to Mukuro after I defeated Shigeru, my 'father', in the Makai Tournament. After a year, she banished me because I killed her lover out of annoyance. I am know one-thousand and five years old, and since then I haven't talked about my memories", Hiei said.

Ilona was reluctant to hug him while tears rolled down her face.

"Hn, go ahead", Hiei said gently.

Ilona hugged him.

"Hiei, thank you for telling me this. In return, I'll tell you my life story as well", Ilona said.

"I'm listening", Hiei said.

"I was born in a fox demon village in Eastern Makai. My village was attacked a few hours after my birth. Only my father and I survived. A few weeks later, a demon raiding party came and my father and I were separated. As they were about to kill me, Enoch appeared and killed them all and brought me to his pack. All of them loved me, but then I had to go to another fox demon village. It was the saddest moment of my life, leaving the ones that loved me so much. A few hundred years later, demons attacked the village, but they seemed not to notice my house and they skipped it. Then, I found you in the forest, you were so badly wounded", Ilona said.

"The reason why I had the wound, is because Mukuro banished me", Hiei said.

"Why did she banish you?", Ilona asked.

"I killed her lover, the bastard annoyed the hell out of me", Hiei said, clenching his fists.

"Hiei?", Ilona asked.

"Hn?", Hiei responded.

Ilona, blushing furiously, kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks for saving me", Ilona said.

Hiei blushed madly as well.

"Thanks", Hiei said.

"I also have a question", Ilona said.

Hiei looked at her as if to say: "Go on".

"Did you ever get to see your father again?", Ilona asked.

"Yeah, we're close in fact", Hiei said.

"I never did, he's still alive though. I just remember before we were separated by the raiding party, I loved him so", Ilona said.

"I think we'll be seeing him soon. The last time I saw my father, he said that he was going to go see someone named Yoshihito and help him with something. For some reason, I think Yoshihito is your father. I can just sense it", Hiei said.

Ilona gently put her hand on his as the sun started to set.

"Hiei, I think it's time to go back inside, we've been out for hours", Ilona said.


	5. Chapter 4: The First of Five Tasks

Chapter 4: "The First Of Five Tasks"

-Koenma's Office-

The next day, they were all summoned to Koenma's office. They were all wearing the same clothes from the other day.

"So, Koenma, what is it?", Kurama asked.

"I've discovered something about Ilona", Koenma said.

"And?", Kuwabara asked.

"Ilona, you're connected to five Spirit Detective Cases that we couldn't solve before", Koenma said.

"What?", Ilona asked, confused.

"You idiot child, speak clearer so that she can actually understand", Hiei snapped, glaring.

"Alright. There are five tasks that we couldn't solve before, but after really looking at the prophecy, we know that we need you with us to help solve them", Koenma said.

"Oh, what are they then?", Ilona asked.

"You need to find five artifacts in Northern Makai, Western Makai, Southern Makai, Eastern Makai and the Makai Central", Koenma said.

"What are these artifacts?", Yusuke asked, his hands in his pockets.

"The Shadow Pendant, the Blood Ring, the Light Gauntlets, the Burning Frost Katana and the Ice Flail", Koenma said.

"Where can we obtain them?", Enoch asked.

"In different abandoned castles. You have to be careful, you will have to battle Hanushu in each of them, and he will try to kidnap Ilona, so Enoch, Hiei, keep an eye on her", Koenma said.

"Hey, why can't we all be her guardians?", Yusuke asked.

"There are already four, you will meet the other two when you get to the Makai", Koenma said.

Hiei and Enoch looked at each other.

"Well, when do we go?", Kurama asked.

"Right about, NOW!", Koenma yelled, pressing a button.

A trap door opened beneath all six of them and they all fell into the floor.

"Bye-bye now you lucky dogs you! I love you my little button", Koenma said, picking up the button platform and rubbing it on his cheek.

Soon, they all landed in the Makai. Yusuke, Kuwabara landed on top of two strangers, and Ilona and Hiei landed on each other. Hiei was on top of her, his knees locked around her thighs, his hands on her hips, his face on her breasts from the impact on the ground and Ilona, in fright, had her hands on Hiei's head.

"Hiei...", Ilona said, blushing.

"Hn", Hiei said, getting off of her, blushing.

Once Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara got off the strangers, Hiei gasped. The first man to get up looked exactly like Hiei, only taller and his eyes were orange, and he didn't have the band around his forehead and when he spoke, his voice was higher.

"Hiei, my son. It's your father, Haru", the man said.

Hiei immediately ran beside his father and they both helped the second man up.

"Thanks", he said.

He had hip-length glossy black hair, fox ears and a fox tail, and he looked at Ilona and tears rolled down his green eyes.

"You look just like your ethereal mother Ilona, except your hair color, is mine...", he said.

Ilona ran up to her father and they embraced each other. Ilona started to cry and Enoch licked him across the face.

"Father?", Ilona asked.

"Hm?", her father asked, kissing her on the forehead.

"Is your name Yoshihito?", Ilona asked.

He nodded his head.

"I see Hiei told you that Haru accompanied me on my travels", Yoshihito said, looking at Hiei.

Yusuke and Kuwabara were so touched, they started to cry. Kurama sighed and grinned. Yoshihito and Haru then turned to Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama.

"The three of you need to watch where you land", Haru said, smirking.

"Sorry", Kurama said.

"Well, what do you say about setting up camp?", Yoshihito said.

"Sounds good, we'll need strength for tomorrow", Kurama said.

They were camping out in the forest and they were in a big tent. Ilona told everything that happened since they were separated. Yoshihito got extremely angry once he discovered that Hanushu had raped Ilona, but was proud of Ilona for doing it to save Enoch's life. A few hours later, Haru appeared in the tent, without Hiei.

"Hey Haru, where's Hiei?", Yusuke asked.

"Ilona, Hiei wants to speak to you", Haru said.

"Where is he?", Ilona asked.

"On the cliff", Haru said, pointing northwest.

Ilona finally found Hiei, her bare feet being tickled by the grass.

"You sure took your sweet time", Hiei said.

"I'm sorry", Ilona said.

"Come here", Hiei said, facing the full moon.

Ilona approached him.

"Yes?", Ilona asked.

Hiei faced her.

"My father and I had a talk with Yoshihito and Enoch, and...", Hiei said.

"Hm?", Ilona asked.

Hiei grabbed her by the shoulders and locked lips with her. Ilona tensed and then relaxed, kissing him back. Hiei wrapped his arms around her waist and his tongue entered her mouth. They broke the kiss after five minutes. Hiei grabbed her by the hand after they broke the kiss.

They were both in a waterfall lake, and they were standing under the waterfall, kissing. Ilona was tracing Hiei's muscles and Hiei was stroking her back and fox tail. Hiei broke the kiss and allowed her to rest her head on his chest. Hiei stroked her head and her fox ears.

"Come on love, we have to get back to camp", Hiei said.

Ilona tied her wet hair in a bun and put on her black dress. Hiei just dried his hair and put on his clothes.

Hiei led her back to the tent and let her in and he followed her. Hiei laid down on his bedroll and Ilona rested her head on his chest.

"Where were you guys?", Yusuke asked, sitting up in his bedroll.

"None of your business", Hiei said, smirking.

"You've been away for hours", Yusuke said, his eyebrows moving up and down.

Suddenly, they heard something. There was growling, and footsteps. The sounds woke up everyone.

"Oh no, one of Hanushu's raiding parties... listen, Hiei, Enoch, watch over Ilona. Kill every single one of them", Haru said.

"I'm nervous", Kuwabara said, shaking.

They were all out of the tent and about seventy lizardmen and one minotaur commander were waiting for them outside.

"Get the girl!", the minotaur yelled, pointing at Ilona.

Enoch got on all fours.

"Master Jaganshi... you know what to do", Enoch said joyfully.

Hiei told Ilona to mount before him so that he would know that she was safe. Hiei mounted Enoch behind her, and Enoch howled, bearing his long fangs. Haru drew his katana and wakiazashi. Yoshihito took out many kinds of scrolls and drew his spear. Yusuke posed for the Spirit Gun, Kuwabara took out his Spirit Sword and Kurama posed for the Rose Petal Waltz. Yusuke was the first to fire and one of the lizardmen, and it collapsed and died.

"Charge!", the minotaur commander yelled.

Enoch started to run towards them, and howled. This got all of the lizardmen flustered as Enoch viciously bit of their heads and soon, his white muzzle was covered with cold, red blood and a few veins protruding from his mouth. Kuwabara was nervously hacking at lizardmen and five of them died. Kurama now had his Rose Whip out and was lashing at the lizardmen and they were roaring in terror as the elegant yet deadly whip thinned their numbers. Yusuke was using both of his hands to fire Spirit Bullets. Haru was hacking wildy at the lizardmen with his katana and his wakiazashi, the cold steel getting covered with blood. Yoshihito threw his spear at the lizardmen, and by magic, it came back to him. He caught the spear and summoned a dead bear from one of his conjuration scrolls. The dead bear looked terrifying, some of it's fur was gone, and bones were protruding from it's leg and a wound on its neck made its throat hang out. Yoshihito mounted the bear and it ran towards the lizardmen, assisting Enoch, Ilona and Hiei. Haru and Kurama were fighting together, and Yusuke was assisting Kuwabara. The minotaur looked nervous and without anyone noticing, ran away. Soon, all the lizardmen were dead.

"Where's that minotaur?", Yoshihito asked.

"Damn, it's gone, and I certainly don't remember killing it", Haru said, stomping his foot on the ground.

"Hn, we have to go after it, we can't let our presence be noticed by that damned Hanushu", Hiei said.

"He already knows we're here", Enoch said.

While the eight of them were thinking about what to do with Hanushu, in the northern Makai, in the abandoned Castle of Shadows, Hanushu was on the throne, wearing black armor and the Shadow Pendant was around his neck. He had a very angry expression on his face.

"Where's that damned minotaur?", Hanushu asked his lizardman guard.

"The guards found him at the gate with a transportation scroll, they're bringing him inside", the lizarman said gruffly.

"You may leave, I don't want you seeing what I would do with him", Hanushu said.

Soon, a lizarman brought the minotaur in and the door guard left.

"Master, I'm sorry, I wanted to report to you with the girl but they killed all of the lizardmen", the minotaur said.

"I would spare your life if you tell me what your spies saw", Hanushu said.

"My lizardmen spies informed me that Ilona and that runt, Hiei have a relationship", the minotaur said.

"WHAT! Tell me what your spies saw of those two!", Hanushu yelled, enraged.

"They first saw them eating their faces on a cliff", the minotaur said.

"It's called 'kissing' you idiot. I've done that with my Ilona many times when I raped her", Hanushu said.

"Fine, and we saw them bathing together, 'kissing' like the last time", the minotaur said.

This got Hanushu even more enraged.

"Tell me one thing", Hanushu hissed.

"Yes master?", the minotaur asked.

"Were they having sex?", Hanushu asked.

"No, they were merely kissing", the minotaur said.

"Good, your life is spared, you may go", Hanushu said.

"Thank you master", the minotaur said.

Hanushu was very angry.

"I have to find a way for those two to end their relationship. I know, I'll...", Hanushu said

It was morning as the eight heroes were traveling towards the northern Makai. They were running, and Ilona was very weak so she was on Enoch's back with Hiei, who was watching over her.

"So, what artifact are we going to find in the northern Makai castle?", Kuwabara asked.

"The Shadow Pendant. Hanushu is waiting for us there", Haru said.

"If he threatens or touches Ilona again, I'll kill him", Yoshihito said, clenching his fists.

"So will I", said Hiei and Enoch.

"We all will", Kurama said.

"Yeah, sometimes I wonder if you even know we're here", Yusuke said, grinning.

Hiei and Haru smirked at each other, and nodded their heads.

"Who said that?", Hiei asked.

"Yeah, are there ghosts around?", Haru asked.

Kuwabara started to cry.

"We're invisible!", Kuwabara yelled helplessly, tears rolling down on his face as they continued to run.

Ilona giggled and stroked Enoch at the back of his neck.

"Kuwabara, they're just kidding", Yusuke said, grinning.

Hiei and Haru did a high-five and laughed.

After two days, they reached the Northern Makai.

"Hey, Yoshihito, Haru, I have a question", Kuwabara said.

"Hm?", Haru asked.

"How come we didn't get the artifact in the Makai Central while we were there?", Kuwabara asked.

"Good question", Haru said.

"In order to get the Ice Flail, we'll need all the other artifacts", Yoshihito said.

"And what do we do with the artifacts?", Yusuke asked.

"We need to destroy four of them", Hiei said.

"Why?", Kurama asked.

"In the prophecy, there's a line that goes like this: 'When Sin appears in the five castles in the five regions, obtain the five artifacts, destroy only four, and the goddess would be kept safe'.", Hiei said, stroking Ilona's hair as she leaned on his chest, asleep.

"You missed one verse", Yoshihito said.

"Give the katana of icy fire to the goddess' lover", Haru said.

"Give the Burning Frost Katana to Hiei then", Kurama said.

"I knew you two were getting your groove on that night!", Yusuke yelled.

Hiei and Haru glared at Yusuke.

"We weren't doing that detective!", Hiei yelled angrily, bearing his fangs, hissing at times.

"Okay Yusuke, I think you've pissed Hiei off", Kuwabara said.

Hiei glared at Kuwabara. He squeaked with fear and pointed at Yusuke. Hiei rolled his eyes and went back to stroking Ilona's neck.

Soon, they reached the Shadow Castle.

"Mysterious. If Hanushu was here you'd expect a whole army of lizardmen", Kurama said.

"I think it's a trap", Yusuke said.

"Be on your toes then", Haru said.

"Like this?", Kuwabara asked, standing on the tips of his shoes, but he later fell over.

"He means to be alert", Ilona said sweetly, helping Kuwabara up.

"Oh", Kuwabara said, wiping the dirt off of his face.

Yoshihito started to sob.

"Father, what's wrong?", Ilona asked

"You remind me so much of Kimiko, your mother...", Yoshihito said.

"What?", Ilona asked.

"No matter how stupid someone was, she'll always be nice...", Yoshihito said.

"Hey...", Kuwabara said.

Yusuke snickered.

"Come on, we'd better go in", Haru said, looking over his shoulder.

Inside of the castle, it was very dusty. Yusuke and Kuwabara started to cough, while the others covered their noses. Enoch used a Purify Air spell so that they could breathe easily.

"These conditions are not to live by", Kurama said.

"As we get further into the castle, it'll seem like someone is living here, so don't be surprised", Haru said.

"Creepy...", Kuwabara said.

Ilona dismounted Enoch, and when she got off, Hiei held her hand.

"Don't wander away", Hiei said.

That night, when they were asleep, Ilona stayed up in Hiei's arms. She suddenly heard a charismatic voice in her head.

"My darling, abandon the weakling and come to me in the next room", the voice said.

Ilona tried to resist the voice, but the voice had also sent out a hypnotic wave. When she was near the door, Hiei suddenly woke up, for his jagan had felt the hypnotic wave, and he noticed Ilona walking towards the door. He immediately realized that Hanushu was going to get Ilona into trouble by making her wander away from him.

"So Hanushu, you're trying to break Ilona and me up, eh? Well not this time!", Hiei yelled, running towards Ilona.

Hiei ran past the others and grabbed Ilona by the hand. She fainted in his arms. Hanushu suddenly appeared at the doorway from which they entered. This woke up the others. Yoshihito and Enoch got up, glaring.

"So Hiei, you've figured out my plan about breaking Ilona and you up. How amusing", Hanushu said.

Enoch breathed fire on Hanushu, but Hanushu waved his hand and the flames went out.

"I merely let you win the last time we met", Hanushu said, glaring.

Enoch laughed.

"You actually think we're going to let you disappear without a fight?", Enoch asked joyfully.

"Fight me when you get to the top", Hanushu said.

He disappeared.

"Wow, Enoch, you can face battle cheerfully", Yusuke said.

"That's a trait of all werewolves", Enoch said proudly.

"Come on, the sun is rising, we'd better get moving", Hiei said.

In the next few hours, they were in the middle part of the castle. At a doorway to a bridge, Hiei stopped them.

"Take out your weapons", Hiei said.

"Why?", Kurama asked.

"Just do it", Hiei snapped.

They all shrugged and took out their weapons. Hiei kicked open the door and they all gasped. At the end of the bridge, there was a gigantic beast chained to two pillars. It roared as the sun went down. It was black and it had scales. It had horns, a mace-like tail, and there was shadow-like smoke appearing on it's back as it roared at them angrily.

"But the sun was just rising! How can that be!", Ilona asked.

"Get behind me", Hiei said, grabbing Ilona's hand, pushing her at the back so that she would be protected.

"Be careful", Ilona said.

"We will...", Kurama said.

As they ran towards the demon to fight it, Ilona looked very worried. Hiei tried to hit the monster with his katana, but its body was as hard as stone.

"Damn, ILONA! THIS MIGHT TAKE A WHILE!", Hiei yelled.

_She didn't respond._

"Ilona?", Enoch asked.

Hiei and Enoch turned around while the others fought the beast. Hanushu was at the doorway, holding an unconscious Ilona.

"You bastard!", Hiei yelled, and ran towards Hanushu.

"Heh, heh", Hanushu said, and he pulled his cloak over both of them, and they both disappeared.

"NO!", Enoch yelled, howling.

"What happened?", Yoshihito asked.

"Hanushu took her by secret, the goddamn coward!", Hiei yelled smashing his fist into one of the pillars, and it broke.

"Hiei, I know that Ilona was taken, but check this out!", Kuwabara yelled.

"Hn?", Hiei asked angrily, then he gasped.

_The beast was licking Kurama and Yusuke affectionately._

Ilona groaned as she regained consciousness.

"What happened?", she asked herself.

"I found you my love...", Hanushu said behind her.

Ilona turned around to see Hanushu sitting on the throne with the minotaur at his side.

"I'll make sure that Hiei or the others never find you", Hanushu said, walking towards her.

Ilona tried to move, but she was to weak. Ilona started to breathe hard as she felt all of the energy drain out of her.

"I took the liberty of changing your clothes", Hanushu said.

Ilona was know wearing a bra and a very short black skirt. She was still barefoot.

"Hiei will be here any second, and you know it", Ilona said.

"Leave us", Hanushu said to the minotaur.

The minotaur bowed and left the throne room. Hanusu kneeled beside her. Ilona tried to move, but Hanushu held her firmly. He kissed her deeply. Hanushu clawed her back, making her open her mouth with just enough time to make his tongue crawl in. Once Hanushu broke the kiss, he smirked at her and carried her bridal style with him on the throne. He made her sit on his lap. Ilona looked very miserable and sad. Hanushu cupped her chin with his hand and raised her head so that she was looking at him.

"You'll get used to me soon", Hanushu said.

Tears rolled down Ilona's face. Hanushu kissed her tears away. Ilona tried to push away from him, but he embraced her as his lips ran up and down her neck. Hanushu cast a spell on himself to make himself look like Hiei and cast a spell on Ilona forget that he had kidnaped her. Ilona soon relaxed, imagining that it was Hiei kissing her neck. Hanushu licked her neck, nipping at it with his fangs at times.

"Hiei...I love you", Ilona moaned.

Hanushu kissed her deeply, and Ilona kissed back, and at that moment, they heard the minotaur scream, but then it was silenced.

Hanushu continued to kiss her as the doors opened.

"ILONA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!", Hiei screamed, running inside.

At that moment the spell was broken, and Ilona pushed Hanushu off of her. Her clothes turned into the black dress she was wearing before Hanushu kidnaped her.

"I THOUGHT THAT THE SPIRITURE TOOK CARE OF YOU! YOUR GODDAMN VOICE BROKE THE CHARM AND DISGUISE SPELL ON ILONA!", Hanushu screamed.

Hiei gave Ilona an apologetic look.

"So, making her love you with spells...", Haru said, glaring.

Yoshihito glared at Hanushu and threw his spear and Hanushu, but it came back to Yoshihito and he caught it.

"That Spiriture animal is on our side. It's one of the Five Elemental Giants of the prophecy", Kurama said.

"Time to see if Hanushu can take an ass-kickin'", Yusuke said.

"Let Hiei fight, if it gets ugly, we'll help", Enoch said.

Hanushu started to levitate by using the Shadow Pendant and drew his sword. Hiei glared up at him as Ilona ran behind Hiei. Hanushu flew down at Hiei, his sword ready to strike. Hiei blocked it.

"Ilona, go to the others", Hiei said.

"Are you going to be alright?", Ilona asked.

"Just go!", Hiei yelled.

Ilona hung her head down.

"Sorry love, just go to them, I'll be fine", Hiei said.

Ilona nodded her head and ran towards her teammates. Hiei blocked more strikes from Hanushu. Sparks flew as the swords clashed together.

"When you die, Ilona will be all mine", Hanushu said, glaring.

"You're going to be the one that dies", Hiei said.

More sparks flew as Hanushu blocked Hiei's strikes.

"It's only a matter of time before I stab you", Hiei said.

"You fool. I'm merely using _twenty percent_ of my power. Just think how hard to beat I would be at forty", Hanushu said.

Hanushu raised his sword again, but Hiei blocked it. Hanushu's blows were stronger. Many sparks flew as they clashed swords. Hiei, with his lightning speed hit Hanushu repeatedly, but Hanushu blocked every single hit. Hiei kicked Hanushu roughly in the ankle, and Hanushu fell to the ground. Hiei hit Hanushu with the edge of his sword at his waist.

"Sheer luck", Hanushu said, glaring as he started to disappear.

The Shadow Pendant was on the floor, and Hiei raised his sword, ready to break it.

"Hiei, no, we need that as a key in the western Makai castle. We destroy that one when we have the other four", Yoshihito said.

"Oh, yeah", Hiei said.

Ilona ran up to Hiei and kissed him.

"Hiei, I was under his spell. He looked just like you", Ilona said, stroking Hiei's right cheek with her hand.

"I'm not angry with you, I'm angry at him", Hiei said.

"I'm so glad you're alive", Ilona said.

Hiei picked up the Shadow Pendant and threw it at Yusuke, who caught it.

"Hiei, what's this for?", Yusuke asked.

"I trust you enough to handle it", Hiei said.

"Next stop is the castle of Light in the Western Makai", Haru said.

RingLupine: "So, tell me what you think of the story so far and what you think of Hanushu!"

Hiei: "He's retarded".

RingLupine: "I know, and I'm talking to the readers and you don't count, Hiei".


	6. Chapter 5: The Second of Five Tasks

Chapter 5: "The Second of Five Tasks"

-Exit of northern Makai Trail-

The eight heroes were leaving the northern Makai to get to the western Makai. Haru and Hiei were walking alongside of each other. Hiei was frowning, his hands in his pockets.

"Is there something troubling you my son?", Haru asked.

"Nothing", Hiei said quietly.

"I could tell something is troubling you", Haru said.

"Why?", Hiei asked.

"Your mother always used to do that when she was upset", Haru said.

Hiei looked at his father.

"I just feel mad that Hanushu put a spell on Ilona to make him look like me", Hanushu said.

"She said that she was sorry", Haru said, putting his hand on his son's shoulder.

"Thanks", Hiei said.

Ilona ran up to Hiei when Haru walked back to talk to Yoshihito and Kurama. Ilona looked very guilty. Hiei kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry about anything in that pretty little head of yours Ilona, I'm not angry at you", Hiei said gently.

"You're not?", Ilona asked.

"I'm angry at Hanushu. He'll pay", Hiei said.

Ilona kissed Hiei on the cheek.

"Thanks", Ilona said.

"Time to set up camp", Yoshihito said.

Ilona was with Hiei, helping her find a waterfall lake where she could bathe. They finally found one, and Ilona took off her black dress, folded it, and placed it on the grassy ground. She entered the water and turned to Hiei.

"Do you want to join me?", Ilona asked.

"Fine", Hiei said.

Hiei took off his boots, shirt and pants and joined Ilona at the deep end of the pool. Hiei started to kiss Ilona. Hiei then sat down next to her.

"What are we going to do about Hanushu?", Hiei asked.

"I don't know", Ilona said resting her head on his chest.

Hiei wrapped one of his arms around her waist and gently brushed his lips around her neck. She moaned gently. Ilona went towards the waterfall and she stood under it. Hiei followed her, also under the waterfall. Her back was against his abs and the back of her head was on his chest. Hiei pulled the hair away from her neck and started to kiss her neck.

"I love you so much, Hiei", Ilona said.

"I love you too", Hiei said, continuing to kiss her neck, stroking her stomach.

Hiei used his other hand to gently stroke her fluffy fox tail. Hiei then licked her neck and playfully nipped at it at times. Ilona moaned as his fangs gently sent sensations from her neck to her whole body.

"We should go back, we've been away for at least thirty minutes.

The detective would be suspicious", Hiei said.

"Yes, it is time that we went back", Ilona said.

Both of them went back to the camp, and went into the tent. Yusuke was about to say something, but a glare from Hiei silenced him. Hiei laid down next to Ilona and she rested her head on his chest.

The next day, Ilona was on Enoch's back. Enoch growled affectionately as she stroked his smooth, white fur. Hiei was walking next to Enoch and Ilona. Yoshihito called Hiei over.

"Hn?", Hiei asked.

"I like the way you're taking care of her. I'll be very happy if you become mates", Yoshihito said.

"Thanks", Hiei said.

"Listen, Hanushu is growing more powerful everyday, so we're going to have to train", Yoshihito said.

"What if Ilona gets kidnaped again, how will she defend herself?", Hiei asked.

"She'll find her power someday", Yoshihito said.

"How are we going to train?", Hiei asked.

"The other guardians don't need training. Since you're her lover now...", Yoshihito said.

"We didn't do that yet", Hiei said.

"Sorry, but anyway, you're her main guardian now, you need the most training", Yoshihito said.

"What about the others?", Hiei asked.

"We'll be training them too", Yoshihito said.

"When do we start?", Hiei asked.

"Tonight", Yoshihito said.

That night, Hiei was going up against Haru. They both had unbreakable pieces of bamboo and Ilona was watching.

"Remember, don't hold back on me just because I'm your old man", Haru said.

"I won't let you down dad", Hiei said.

The bamboo sticks clashed and father and son started to fight. Hiei back flipped away from Haru just as he was about to hit Hiei on the shoulder. Hiei charged at Haru, who jumped into one of the trees. Hiei dodged Haru's next attack from the sky and Hiei jumped away from Haru. He started to breathe hard, and so did Haru. Hiei ran towards Haru again and they both disappeared in a flash of black. Hiei walked out of one of the bushes with Haru. Haru grabbed Hiei by his lower arm and held it up.

"Hiei wins!", Haru said.

Ilona ran up to Hiei and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm very impressed, Hiei", Ilona said sweetly, stroking his muscles.

"Hn", Hiei said lovingly, kissing her forehead.

The next day, they arrived in the western Makai.

"Well, here we are", Yoshihito said.

"Oh my goodness!", Yusuke yelled.

"What?", Haru asked.

"Look, we have to help that guy!", Kuwabara said, pointing at a male demon that was being outnumbered by a demon raiding party.

"We don't have enough time", Hiei said.

"We can't just leave him there", Enoch said.

"Fine", Hiei said, rolling his eyes.

"I'll handle this", Enoch said, and he ran towards the raiding party.

He howled and he ripped all of the demon's throats open. The male demon who he had just saved ran up to the others.

"I don't know how much I can thank you", he said.

"What's your name?", Kurama asked.

"It's Haruno, I know all of you, I have heard about your pilgrimage from the northern Makai villagers", he said.

Hiei glared at him, and walked away with Ilona.

"Let's keep moving", Hiei said.

"What's wrong with him?", Haruno asked.

"I don't know, I guess he doesn't trust you", Yusuke said.

Haruno looked a little bit sad and hung his head down.

"I can lead you to the castle of Light", Haruno said.

Hiei turned around and glared harder at Haruno.

"Why should I trust you?", Hiei asked, glaring harder.

"I've been there before, I'm one of Hanushu's slaves, I'm on the run", Haruno said.

Hiei rolled his eyes.

"Hiei, we can trust him", Ilona said.

"Ilona, you should know better", Hiei said.

"What, is there something wrong?", Haruno asked.

"You can lead raiding parties to us", Hiei said, pointing at Haruno accusingly.

"He has a point", Haru said.

"That one just found me by chance. Hanushu doesn't even know that I'm gone", Haruno said.

Hiei glared at him harder, but then finally it lowered.

"Any funny business and I'll kill you", Hiei said, walking forward with Ilona.

"Sorry about his behavior man, he's just on his toes", Kuwabara said.

Haru smirked and followed Hiei.

"So, Haruno, how long would it take for us to get to the castle of Light?", Yoshihito asked.

"Approximately one day", Haruno said.

They set up camp for the night, and Hiei continued his training with Yoshihito and Haru. Haruno was watching and was very impressed by Hiei's strength, agility, speed and finesse. Once Hiei surpassed his father once again with a victory, and Ilona ran up to him and admired him. Haruno sighed.

"What's wrong?", Enoch asked from behind him.

Haruno jumped and faced Enoch.

"Ilona just reminds me of a girl I have back home", Haruno said.

"Is she still alive?", Enoch said.

"Yes", Haruno said.

"Well, what's the sighing about?", Enoch asked.

"Hiei and Ilona just remind me of what my mate and I used to do", Haruno said sadly.

"I'm sure you'll see her again", Enoch said.

By the next day, they reached the castle of Light.

"It seems that it's no different than the castle of Shadows", Kurama said, scanning the castle with his eyes.

Haruno walked up to the castle. His kindly voice turned into a familiar, charismatic voice.

"All of them are the same", he snapped.

His tangled and matted brown hair turned into straight, shiny white hair. His skin tone darkened and purple marks appeared on his arms, he turned to face them and Hanushu was standing in front of them instead. He was wearing the Light Gauntlet.

"Bastard", Hiei growled.

"For a short runt you have very colorful vocabulary", Hanushu said, smirking.

"You're not getting Ilona", Haru said.

Hanushu smirked as Hiei gently grabbed her hand.

"I find this relationship of yours quite amusing", Hanushu said.

"What's amusing about it?", Ilona asked.

"If you were with me Ilona, our relationship would be filled with sex and desire", Hanushu said.

"And it's very unfortunate that we have to listen to you", Enoch said, glaring.

Hansuhu glared back at the werewolf.

"We trusted you!", Kuwabara said.

Hanushu smirked as Hiei ran towards him, his sword raised. Hanushu effortlessly blocked it with his hand. Hiei glared at him. Hanushu suddenly disappeared, and they heard Ilona gasp. Hiei quickly turned around and Hanushu flung Ilona over his shoulder.

"PUT ME DOWN!", Ilona yelled, beating her fists into his back.

Hanushu put his hand on her rear, and he started to levitate upwards.

"I won't be so easy to find this time, and I won't be careless again", Hanushu said.

Hanushu and Ilona disappeared. Hiei growled and looked at the castle.

"Let's go in", Hiei said.

The castle was way different than the castle of Shadows. The sun seemed to shine its greatest, which blinded the others except for Hiei and Haru. Five lizardmen waited for them at the other doorway. Hiei easily dispatched them by himself, and looked at the others, who were blinded by the light. Yoshihito turned his back to the sun and took out a scroll and said the words. Soon, the sun darkened, and they weren't blinded anymore.

"What did you cast?", Kurama asked.

"A darken area spell, it would stay like this for a month", Yoshihito said.

"You don't have much faith about this, do you?", Kuwabara asked.

"You're right", Yoshihito said, hanging his head down in an ashamed way.

Hiei walked up to a door and examined it after he discovered that he couldn't open it. There was a small recess in the door.

"Yusuke, give me the pendant", Hiei said.

Yusuke found the Shadow Pendant in his left pocked of his jeans and threw it, and Hiei caught it. Hiei put the Shadow Pendant in the recess and he felt energy from the pendant rise. The doors opened and he withdrew the pendant from the recess and ran into the green room.

Hanushu was at the window, watching Hiei and the others enter the green room.

"Close", he suddenly said.

The door suddenly closed behind all of them.

"What are you planning to do to them?", Ilona asked, glaring at Hanushu.

Hanushu pulled the collar chain that was around Ilona's neck. It forced her to be pulled up to him.

"Something, entertaining, my love", Hanushu said, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Don't touch me, I'm Hiei's!", Ilona said.

Hanushu glared, then slapped her, causing her to fall to the ground. He kneeled in front of her.

"Isn't this what he did to you before he saved you from the castle he hit you so much and you still accepted him", Hanushu said, smirking.

Ilona remembered the times that Hiei dragged her by the hair.

"He's changed, he'll never do that!", Ilona said, glaring.

"It would be hard to break your love for the runt", Hanushu said, glaring at her.

"You'll never make me love you", Ilona said.

"Heh, heh. You will love me in time", Hanushu said, stroking her cheek on the spot he slapped her.

Hiei glared around the green room. Kuwabara was shaking. Haru flinched.

"Enoch, did you feel that?", Haru asked.

"Yeah, the Demonic Energy in this room has increased", Enoch said, looking around the room.

Hiei heard something and drew his sword. Yusuke looked around him, glaring.

"What's that smell?", Kurama asked.

Hiei beared his fangs and he looked at a corpse. It had a bow and its quiver was filled with arrows. Hiei walked towards it, slung the quiver over his shoulder, sheathed his katana and picked up the bow.

"Hiei, I think we're in big trouble", Kuwabara said, looking up at the ceiling, pointing at something.

There was a creature with golden scales clinging onto the ceiling.

"A Spiriture! We must be close to Hanushu and Ilona", Yoshihito said.

It roared at them and dropped down from the ceiling. When it landed, it felt like an earthquake. Hiei fired an arrow at the creature and it merely swiped the arrow away. Enoch breathed fire on it, but it merely shook the fire off and clawed Enoch.

"What's wrong? The last one we met was already on our side", Yusuke said.

Kurama searched the Spiriture's body and suddenly pointed at a sapphire.

"THERE'S THE PROBLEM! THE CONTROLLING SAPPHIRE MAKES IT CORRUPT!", Kurama said.

The Spiriture roared. Hiei carefully aimed an arrow and let go of the string. The sapphire broke, and it roared as the glass broke into a million pieces. It gently crooned, as if to say, 'thank you'. It's body started to glow, and it collapsed onto the ground, it's remains fleeting into the heavens, like the Spiriture of the Shadows.

"You're welcome", Hiei said.

"DAMMIT!", Hanushu yelled, glaring.

"They foiled you, like last time", Ilona said.

Hanushu merely looked at her.

"I'm going to make you watch me crush your beloved's back", Hanushu said.

Hanushu made the door open and the seven heroes ran inside. Ilona looked nervous as the doors started to vibrate as they rammed against the doors. Hanushu grinned evilly as the door broke open. Hiei came running inside first.

"HIEI!", Ilona yelled.

"Let her go and I might as well spare your life", Hiei said.

Hanushu merely glared as Hiei fit an arrow on the bowstring. Hiei raised the bow and arrow, ready to strike Hanushu. Hiei released the bow string. The arrow went flying towards Hanushu. It caught him in the shoulders, but Hanushu merely tapped it softly and it broke off with force.

"WHAT? HE WASN'T THAT POWERFUL LAST TIME!", Yusuke yelled.

"You foolish maggots. I grow more powerful everyday", Hanushu said, smirking.

"We'll see after we fight!", Enoch yelled after Hiei mounted him.

Hanushu smirked and drew his two black scimitars. He twirled them around and was ready to strike. Enoch's eyes got wide and he suddenly stopped and turned around.

"Enoch...", Hiei said, disappointed.

"You don't understand master Jaganshi, Grond and Lublium can kill us", Enoch said.

"What! You mean Grond Wolfsbane and Lublium Elemental Brand?", Hiei asked.

"Yes, the one in his right hand is Grond and the one in his left hand is Lublium", Enoch said.

Yusuke looked nervous.

"I've never heard of those swords, but they sound bad", Kuwabara said.

"Grond Wolfsbane does quadruple damage to canines and Lublium Elemental Brand finds a demon's weakness and uses that element against them", Haru said.

"They're more powerful than usual if they're in the hands of a demon whose heart is corrupt. But if the swords are in the hands whose heart is light, they become the most powerful swords", Yoshihito said. Ilona looked worried and tried running up to Hiei, but Hanushu cut her off and blocked her with Lublium.

"I will be forced to use this if I have to, my love", Hanushu said.

Hiei glared and jumped off Enoch and ran straight towards Hanushu. Hanushu glared and waved Lublium at him and water shot out from the tip of the sword. Hiei got covered with water and was forced against the wall. He heard a crack.

"HIEI!", Ilona yelled.

"Don't even think about running up to that runt", Hanushu said.

Hiei clutched his left arm, which was broken. The other six ran up to Hiei to check if he was alright. Hiei stood up, grasped his katana in his right hand and ran up to Hanushu. Hiei thrust his katana towards Hanushu's heart, but Hanushu blocked it effortlessly and swung Grond at Hiei and cut Hiei across the stomach. Hanushu was about to finish the job until a gray ball hit him in the back. Hanushu turned and saw Ilona, with her hands outstretched. He glared and ran towards her with the sword, but she hit him with a burst of light and the others watched her with amazement. This made Hanushu fall to the ground. Hiei stabbed him in the back with his sword. Hanushu cried out and he slowly started to disappear, leaving the Light Gauntlet behind. Ilona gasped as held her chest, for this took away most of her energy.

"Are you alright love?", Hiei asked sweetly, gently grabbing Ilona's hand.

"I should be asking you that", Ilona said.

"I think it's broken", Hiei said.

Ilona gently put her hands on his arm and his arm started to glow a bluish color. Once she was finished, Hiei's arm was mended. She held her chest again.

"Come on Ilona, once we get out of here, you can rest", Yusuke said, picking up the Light Gauntlet and putting it in his bag.

"From now on, don't trust anyone that suddenly appears from nowhere", Hiei said.

"Fine Hiei, we promise", Kuwabara said.

"So, what's next?", Haru asked.

"The Blood Ring in the southern Makai", Enoch said.

"Alright! Let's get that Blood Ring!", Yoshihito said.


	7. Chapter 6: Betrayal and Help

Chapter 6: "Betrayal and Help"

-The road to the Southern Makai-

It was night and the moonlight was shining through the trees. It gave the grass an unearthly look, but it was still beautiful. Hiei suddenly appeared in one of the trees, for it was his turn to scout the campsite where his friends and his girlfriend were sleeping. He started his shift two hours ago, and soon, it was Kurama's turn. Hiei had just bathed with Ilona three hours ago, so all of the dirt on his face was washed away. Soon, Kurama walked under the tree.

"Okay Hiei, your turn to sleep", Kurama said.

Hiei disappeared in a flash of black and returned to the campsite and entered the tent. Ilona noticed his presence and awakened from her slumber.

"Hiei, it's you", Ilona said, making room for him on her bedroll.

Hiei touched noses with her.

"Thanks for healing me", he whispered, taking care not to wake up the others.

Ilona nuzzled into his neck and gently kissed his cheek and went to sleep in his arms. Enoch woke up and joined the other two. He rested his head on Hiei's knee as if to say that he was his master. Soon, all three of them fell asleep.

The next morning, they were all walking to the southern Makai.

"Hiei...", Ilona said, on Enoch's back.

"Hm?", Hiei asked, looking at her.

"I'm afraid of these new powers. I have no idea what's going on", Ilona said.

Hiei and Yoshihito gave her a look of comfort and Hiei held her hand.

"I'm sure you'll control them someday, love", Hiei said.

Ilona grinned and Enoch gave her a look of support over his shoulder.

That night, they set up the tent again and Hiei went up against Kurama. Ilona looked up at the crescent moon. Enoch walked up to her.

"It'll be alright", he said, nudging her with his wet nose.

"I know, I just have this feeling", Ilona said softly.

"What?", Enoch asked.

"I can feel, that there would be a betrayal when we get to the next temple", Ilona said.

Enoch flinched. He nudged her again. Ilona looked down at him and stroked his head.

They were soon out of the forest and were in the Southern Makai. Hiei stood on one of the cliffs and looked down at Ilona, keeping an eye on her. He took off the headband on his forehead and his jagan eye opened.

"Hiei, how much longer until the next castle?", Kuwabara asked.

"One more day ahead of us", Hiei yelled.

Ilona's heart skipped a beat once she heard the news. Haru smirked and cackled softly suddenly, and Ilona looked at him.

_Haru, Hiei's father, was going to betray them._

"Anything wrong?", Yusuke asked, looking at Ilona.

"Nothing", Ilona said.

Yusuke nodded his head and walked up next to Kurama and Kuwabara.

She really needed to talk to Hiei.

Once they set up camp, Ilona called Hiei, he came up next to her, and she took him to a secluded spot.

"I need to tell you something about your father", Ilona said.

"What?", Hiei asked.

"I have a feeling, that, there's going to be a betrayal", Ilona said.

"And you suspect that it's my father?", Hiei asked coldly.

"When you told us the news, I saw him smirk", Ilona said.

She suddenly felt pain across her cheek.

_Hiei had slapped her._

"Stop lying to me you wench!", Hiei yelled in her face.

"Hiei, I saw it! Please believe me!", Ilona yelled.

"Shut your mouth, we're over!", Hiei yelled.

He glared at her and walked away. Ilona grabbed his hand, and he looked over his shoulder and glared dangerously at her as tears rolled down her beautiful face. Hiei rolled his eyes and pulled away from her, leaving her on the cliff.

Hiei was at camp, barely taking to anyone.

"Hiei? Where's Ilona?", Yoshihito asked.

"She told me that you were going to betray us, father", Hiei said, looking at Haru.

Haru raised an eyebrow.

"Why would she say that?", Kuwabara asked.

"Because she's a liar", Hiei said.

When Yoshihito tried to continue the conversation, it was interrupted by a scream.

The seven of them were following the screams, and they soon got to the source. Ilona was with Hanushu, and he was trying to kidnap her.

"ILONA!", Hiei yelled.

"The girl tells me you hit her Hiei, so if you don't love her anymore, I'll relieve her of you, and she'll live a better life with me", Hanushu said, smirking.

"Shut-up!", Hiei yelled, drawing his sword.

"My good servant, you've done your job. Rejoin me", Hanushu said.

They all gasped as the traitor walked towards Hanushu. Even Ilona looked surprised.

"Damn you traitor! We trusted you!", Yusuke yelled.

Ilona cried as her own father walked towards Hanushu.

_Yoshihito, Ilona's own father, was the traitor._

Haru glared and ran up towards Yoshihito.

"Haru...I'm sorry for suspecting you", Ilona said.

Haru tried to bash Yoshihito's skull open, but Yoshihito blocked him. Enoch roared like never before. It was really quite horrifying. It sounded like a cross between a lions roar and a bloodcurdling shriek. Enoch suddenly sent a ball of light at Yoshihito, but he blocked it.

"YOU BASTARD! I TRUSTED YOU!", Hiei yelled, glaring.

"Believe me Hiei, it could've been worse", Yoshihito said, disappearing with Hanushu and Ilona.

Hiei pounded his fist onto the ground.

"Hiei, I can't believe this is happening", Enoch said, nudging him affectionately.

"Guys, dad, go back to the Rekai. This is my duty. You stay Enoch", Hiei said darkly.

"Here's the Light Gauntlet Hiei", Yusuke said, giving Hiei the Light Gauntlet from his bag.

Hiei grabbed the Light Gauntlet from him and put it in his own bag. Haru put his hand on Hiei's shoulder.

"My God be with you my son", Haru said.

Hanushu, Yoshihito and Ilona were in the castle of Blood throne room. Hanushu flinched, then started to laugh evilly.

"What is it?", Yoshihito asked.

"Hiei and Enoch are the only ones coming, this would barely be a challenge", Hanushu said, chuckling.

Ilona looked worried and looked away from Hanushu. Yoshihito looked at his daughter with concern and held her hand. Ilona glared at him and pulled out of his grip.

"Ilona, just cooperate and you won't get hurt", Yoshihito said.

Ilona glared at him and she buried her face in her hands.

"Yoshihito", Hanushu said.

"Yes my lord?", Yoshihito asked.

"Give Ilona her new dress and take her to my room", Hanushu commanded, looking over his shoulder.

Yoshihito grabbed her by the hand gently and led her to Hanushu's room. Ilona looked away from her father. Yoshihito gave her the same dress from when she was imprisoned in Hanushu's temple, except it was black. Yoshihito left and Ilona changed into the new dress. She laid down on the bed, feeling guilty that she had suspected Haru betraying them.

"I hope Hiei still loves me", Ilona said.

Suddenly, an attractive boy came out from the floor. He was see-thru and green. Ilona had the instinct not to scream out, as if she knew the boy.

"Of course he still loves you. He's out with Enoch, looking for you!", the ghost said.

"Who are you?", Ilona asked.

"My name is Shou. I'm from the Ghost Realm in the Makai", he said cheerfully.

"Pleased to meet you, Shou", Ilona said.

She tried to shake hands with him, but her hands kept on running through his hand. She bowed instead.

"Hello, Goddess of Ghosts", Shou said.

"What?", Ilona asked.

"Oh, you probably don't know. Well, I'm sorry I can't help you, and I don't have time to explain this 'goddess' business to you", Shou said.

"Before you go Shou, please tell me who can", Ilona said.

"My older brother Mikaru and my cousin Ito probably can", Shou said, disappearing.

After a few minutes, Hanushu burst into the room. Ilona gasped.

"You're as beautiful as ever, Ilona", Hanushu said.

Ilona didn't answer, she just glared at him.

"Leave me alone", Ilona said.

Hanushu waved his hand, and Ilona collapsed onto the bed, unconscious. Hanushu cast a disguise spell on Ilona so that in her eyes, he would be Hiei. He closed the door and shook Ilona awake. Ilona sat up and she looked at Hanushu lovingly, thinking that he was Hiei.

"Hiei, we need to get out of here...", Ilona said.

Hanushu laid on top of her and kissed her.

"Let's stay here for a while Ilona, Hanushu and Yoshihito have fled", Hanushu said.

"Oh Hiei, I'm sorry for suspecting your father", Ilona said.

"It's alright, Enoch is waiting outside of the castle, we have some free time...", Hanushu said.

Ilona giggled and started to take off Hanushu's shirt. Hanushu moaned and it came as a great surprise to him when there was pain between his legs.

_Ilona had kicked him in his, er, weak spot._

Hanushu fell to the bed, allowing Ilona to escape him.

"That disguise spell doesn't work twice!", Ilona yelled.

She ran out of the throne room, and she bumped into someone.

"Ilona?", a familiar voice asked.

Ilona looked up, and Hiei was standing in front of her. Ilona hugged Hiei.

"We have to get out of here", Hiei said.

"The Blood Ring!", Ilona said.

Hiei nodded his head and whistled. Enoch suddenly ran up to them and licked Ilona across the cheek.

"Hanushu tried the disguise spell on me again, I played along for a while but then kicked him in his...you know", Ilona said, looking down.

Hiei blushed and grabbed her hand.

"I already sent the Spiriture's spirit to heaven", Hiei said.

"Did it have a corrupt sapphire?", Ilona asked, following Hiei towards the throne room.

"Yeah, it took a while for me to break it, it was stubborn", Hiei said.

They all ran into the throne room, and Hanushu was still clutching his weak spot, a dagger in his hand, and he was wearing the Blood Ring.

"That hurt", Hanushu snarled, glaring.

Ilona hid behind Hiei and Yoshihito appeared.

"Fight them, if they win, give them this", Hanushu whispered in Yoshihito's ear so that Hiei, Ilona and Enoch wouldn't hear him, dropping the Blood Ring into Yoshihito's palm.

"I'll be in my temple, bring the other two artifacts to me, don't bother with the Spiritures", Hanushu said.

Yoshihito nodded and drew his sword. Hanushu disappeared in black smoke.

"I'm not fighting you Yoshihito", Hiei said.

"This isn't like you", Yoshihito said, glaring.

"How long have you been on his side?", Ilona asked nervously, hiding behind Hiei.

"Ever since Hanushu attacked your village my dear", Yoshihito said, glaring.

Enoch growled and beared his teeth.

"I thought I loved you, father", Ilona said.

"I still love you Ilona, I have to urge you to have a relationship with Hanushu so that no one would get hurt. This is for your own safety", Yoshihito said.

"Why? So that he can abuse me?", Ilona asked.

"Ilona, he'll kill you", Yoshihito said.

"Father...", Ilona said.

"Yoshihito, please, come back", Enoch said, his eyes getting wide.

"I made an oath", Yoshihito said.

Hiei wrapped his arm around Ilona's waist. Yoshihito sighed and took out the Blood Ring from his pocket and threw it at Hiei, who caught the ring.

"Here, I'll get the other artifacts and send the Spiritures to the heavens. I send them to you anonymously later. I'll tell Hanushu that Yusuke and the others retrieved the other two artifacts and sent the souls to the Heavens", Yoshihito said.

Hiei's eyes narrowed.

"Why should I trust you?", Hiei asked nastily.

"Just go, go to Koenma for anything else. I'll tell Hanushu that I failed", Yoshihito said.

"Fine. You'd better not be lying either as you value your life", Enoch said, bearing his fangs.

Hiei merely glared at the traitor in front of him. Ilona ran up to Yoshihito and hugged him. Yoshihito looked very guilty and stroked her hair.

"Your mother, would have done that. Now go, Hanushu knows not of what I'm doing", Yoshihito said.

Hiei grabbed Ilona's hand and ran out, Enoch following them behind. Hiei and Enoch killed lizardmen along the way, and they finally reached the main gate. Hiei turned the gate wench, and it opened. Ilona gave a guilty look at Hiei.

"It's alright Ilona, Haru said he was merely smirking and laughing because he knew that we were going to defeat Hanushu", Hiei said sweetly, mounting Enoch behind her.

Yoshihito watched from the tower as the three of them took off. He sighed of relief and as he turned to walk out of the room, Hanushu appeared behind him.

"YOU FOOLISH BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU DEFY MY COMMANDS AS I GIVE THEM TO YOU!", Hanushu said.

Yoshihito lowered his head and took his punishment solemnly. He was whipped by lizardmen, tortured and had insults spat in his face. That night, Yoshihito crept out and got the artifacts and sent the Spiritures to the heavens. He ran towards Hiei and Ilona's campsite and quietly dropped the last two artifacts in the tent without waking the three of them up. Yoshihito ran back to the temple where he was tortured and crept back into his room. He quickly fell asleep, knowing that he would be punished again the next morning.

Hiei was the first to awake the next morning, and he saw the Burning Frost Katana and the Ice Flail in a bag.

"Ilona, Yoshihito was true to his word", Hiei said.

Enoch grinned.

"Perhaps, he isn't evil at all", Ilona said sweetly.

Hiei and Enoch shrugged.

"Okay, we're close to the Rekai Portal. I'm sure the others would be able to see that Yoshihito isn't as bad as the situation is", Hiei said.

They finally reached the Rekai Portal.

"Hn. I think we'll be coming back here soon", Hiei said.

"Probably", Enoch said.

They all jumped into the Rekai Portal, and they arrived at the Spirit World. Kurama and Haru were waiting for them.

"Hiei, great! You've got the last three artifacts in two days", Haru said.

"Believe it or not father, Yoshihito did this for us", Hiei said.

"Just tell that to Koenma. He's discovered something about Ilona and you, Hiei. He told you to stay at the castle for now and we'll have a feast in your honor", Kurama said.

"Yes! Sounds perfect", Enoch said.

RingLupine: "Tell me what you think of Yoshihito now!

Hiei: "That bastard".

RingLupine: "Exactly! Please review"


	8. Chapter 7: Limitless Power

Chapter 7: "Limitless Power"

-Hiei and Ilona's room-

Ilona was resting on the bed after she bathed. She was wearing a gray dress and she was barefoot. She was thinking about her father. Ilona snuggled into Hiei's pillow and cried. Hiei came into the room, wearing black, baggy pants and his black blouse was unbuttoned, and noticed Ilona crying. Hiei sat next to her and embraced her.

"Hiei...", Ilona said.

"I'm sorry for hitting you like that, you know, on the cliff", Hiei said.

"It's not that...", Ilona said.

"Is it about, Yoshihito?", Hiei asked.

Ilona nodded her head and nuzzled into his bare chest. She gently rubbed one of his nipples as she kissed his neck. Hiei moaned and wrapped his arms around her waist. Ilona stopped. She gently flopped down on the bed and Hiei laid next to her. Hiei arched Ilona's neck and started to kiss it. Ilona moaned and moved her hand down to Hiei's belts. She started to unbuckle one belt. Hiei continued to kiss her, but he moved his hands down to her hands to stop her from removing his other three belts. Hiei broke the kiss and rested his chin on her forehead.

"Hiei...I'm sorry", Ilona said.

"Hn", Hiei said.

Ilona started to kiss Hiei's neck and soon, they both fell asleep.

Ilona woke up and Hiei was not in the bed. She sat up and looked around for him, rubbing her eyes. She noticed that the room had some steam in it as well.

"Hiei?", she asked.

"Hn?", came the response from the bathroom.

"Hiei, what were you doing?", Ilona asked.

"Taking a shower", Hiei said.

Ilona blushed as Hiei entered the room with only a black towel wrapped around his lower waist.

"So, when's the feast?", Ilona asked.

"Tomorrow. They need to prepare the food for everyone, including the ogres, in the castle", Hiei said, sitting on the bed.

"Tired?", Ilona asked, closing her eyes as Hiei changed into black, baggy pants.

Hiei laid down next to her and kissed her eyelids.

"Yeah", Hiei said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Ilona smiled gently and stroked one of his nipples again as she nuzzled into his chest. Hiei suddenly felt tiny beads of liquid on his chest and he looked down. Ilona was still crying.

"It's alright Ilona, Yoshihito gave us the last two artifacts. He might as well be on our side", Hiei said.

"What if Hanushu finds out?", Ilona asked.

Hiei kissed her tears away.

"Your father can handle anything", Hiei said.

"I guess you're right", Ilona said, her eyes closing slowly.

"Go to sleep", Hiei said.

Ilona gently closed her eyes, and she soon fell asleep.

The next day, Ilona woke up before Hiei did. Hiei was sleeping in his nudity and Ilona blushed when she noticed. She cuddled up next to him, still blushing.

"Did you like what you see?", Hiei asked, his eyes still closed.

Ilona blushed and nodded her head, nuzzling into his neck. All of a sudden, the door opened and Yusuke ran in.

"Idiot!", Hiei yelled, sitting up.

"GYAH! Sorry Hiei buddy, get your pants on, Kuwabara got his head stuck in the wall again!", Yusuke yelled.

"Get him yourself. You were supposed to watch over him", Hiei said.

Yusuke glared and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Hiei flopped down next to Ilona again.

"That's the seventh time this year", Hiei moaned.

Ilona nodded her head and rested her head on his chest.

"Okay Kuwabara buddy, hang in there!", Yusuke yelled, grabbing Kuwabara's ankle, pulling him.

Hiei and Ilona walked inside of the room.

"Yusuke, watch over Kuwabara next time", Kurama said crossly.

Yusuke finally pulled Kuwabara out of the hole and Enoch and Haru laughed. Kuwabara had two black eyes.

"How did you get your head stuck in the wall?", Haru asked.

"Yusuke punched me", Kuwabara said.

Enoch walked up to Hiei and rested at his feet, looking up at the fire apparition innocently.

While the others were having a good laugh about Kuwabara's humorous accident, Hanushu was in his temple in the forest. He was growing more attractive every day, and his strength increased. There was a thump on the floor, and Hanushu turned around. Yoshihito was there, blood running down his forehead, and he was breathing hard.

"You've taken your punishment without screaming", Hanushu said.

Yoshihito said nothing. There was only hate in his eyes as he looked at Hanushu.

"I will make your daughter _mine_ Yoshihito", Hanushu said.

Yoshihito said nothing.

"Answer me you coward", Hanushu hissed.

The door opened, and two lizardmen threw a demon child inside. It was a boy, and he appeared to be six. Yoshihito looked at the child nervously. The child's little heart was pounding fast as Hanushu walked toward him. The child trembled, nervous about what Hanushu would do to him. Hanushu's nails grew longer, and his fingers curled. Hanushu's hand shot through the child's chest, and blood spilled everywhere. Hanushu laughed evilly and ripped out the child's heart. The child dropped to the floor and Yoshihito trembled, looking at the dead child's innocent face. Hanushu ate the heart. There was a sudden purple glow around his body and he turned, more attractive and there was a red mark on his forehead. Yoshihito glared.

"A child's blood is sweet, and their hearts and veins are tasty", Hanushu said, licking the blood from his lip.

"She'll never be yours. Hiei has won her heart. How do you expect that you'll win her?", Yoshihito asked.

Hanushu smirked and scratched Yoshihito across the cheek with his long nail. Hanushu beared his fangs and laughed.

"I will kill Hiei, and you know it. And if you're not careful, I'll kill you too", Hanushu said.

Yoshihito narrowed his eyes and glared as Hanushu walked out of the room.

Hanushu traveled down to the underground section of the castle. He was going to do something very important. He opened one of the doors, and he was standing on a narrow bridge, a void beneath him. At the end of the bridge there was a circular platform. He drew Grond and Lublium. The whole chamber lit up in a blue and lavender color. A hard wind started to blow, tossing Hanushu's black cape and white hair like rag dolls. He closed his eyes and beared his fangs.

"You have been down here for two millenniums, and you grow stronger. You want revenge on the ghosts. Add your power to mine, and together, we can destroy the ghosts and Hiei Jaganshi as well as his pathetic friends, and Ilona, the goddess of ghosts will be my lover. I want her to be mine, and I want the power to dominate all three worlds, as well as the Ghost Realm", Hanushu said.

He opened his eyes, and they glowed a dark blue color. The wind stopped and it centered in the middle of the void like a current. Hanushu threw Grond and Lublium into the abyss, and soon, a creature climbed up to the platform. It was thin. It had horns protruding from its head and it beared its needle-sharp teeth. Hanushu put his hand on its shoulder and they both started to glow a blue color. After a minute, the monster dropped dead, for Hanushu had sucked the life out of the creature.

"My use of power is now unlimited, but there is still much to learn", Hanushu said.

Soon, a sword appeared on the monster's heart, and Hanushu picked it up.

"Ah yes, the companion to the Burning Frost Katana, the Shocking Water Katana. Without this sword, Hiei will never learn all of the techniques he needs to guard Ilona. Neither am I without the Burning Frost Katana. While he ponders his thoughts about the future I will have a substitute made for the katana and get the real one when Hiei is dead", Hanushu said.

While at the feast, Hiei, Haru and Enoch flinched.

"Dad, did you feel that?", Hiei asked.

"A sudden burst of power from far away. Do you think it was Hanushu?", Haru asked.

"Probably. This is a serious problem", Enoch said.

Ilona walked up to them.

"Hiei, what's wrong?", she asked.

"Nothing", Hiei said.

"I could tell that something was troubling all of you", Ilona said.

"Fine, we didn't want you to get nervous but we felt a burst of power, and we think it's Hanushu", Enoch said.

Ilona nodded her head.

"I felt it too", Ilona said, putting her right hand on her heart, looking down at her feet.

"Should we tell the others?", Haru asked.

Hiei, Enoch and Ilona thought for a while, then they finally nodded their heads.

Soon, they told the others about it, and Koenma's eyes got wide.

"Looks like you guys have to go back to the Makai", Koenma said.

"Give me the Burning Frost Katana, I'm ready to protect Ilona", Hiei said.

"Not so fast Hiei. There is a sword companioned to the Burning Frost Katana, the Shocking Water Katana. Without the other sword, you'll learn only some of the techniques, not all", Koenma said.

"Then I'll find it", Hiei said.

"We're helping you Hiei", Yusuke said.

Hiei glared, then it softened and he nodded his head.


	9. Chapter 8: Quest of Love

Chapter 8: "Quest of Love"

-Hanushu's temple-

Hanushu came out of the underground chamber and Yoshihito felt his power and trembled with fear.

"It's amazing how my power can increase in mere months", Hanushu said.

Yoshihito said nothing. Hanushu growled and glared. He slapped Yoshihito across the face.

"Say something you idiot!", Hanushu yelled.

"Your power will end up destroying you", Yoshihito said.

"Stop trying to be a prophet", Hanushu said.

"With a pure heart, the Shocking Water and the Burning Frost Katana can be controlled. But with a heart of darkness, they will leave you with a mortal wound", Yoshihito said.

Hanushu rolled his eyes and walked out of the room.

Meanwhile, the seven heroes were running across the Makai Plains. Ilona was on Enoch's back.

"So, Haru, where did Koenma tell us to go?", Yusuke asked.

"He told me nothing", Haru said.

"How come he didn't tell either of you?", Kurama asked, looking panicked.

"I guess he wants us to follow our hearts", Kuwabara said.

"Ilona, what does your heart say?", Enoch asked.

"I don't know", Ilona said.

"That bastard should've given us directions", Yusuke said, clenching his fists.

"Don't be impatient Yusuke, it will come to us soon", Kurama said.

Ilona suddenly looked across the river.

"Go across the river, I suddenly have this feeling", Ilona said.

They all cautiously walked up towards the river, and Shou appeared on the water. Haru took out his sword.

"Who are you and what do you want?", Haru asked.

"I'm a friend", Shou said.

"Shou! It's nice seeing you again", Ilona said.

"Nice seeing you too, goddess. But now is not the time for greetings", Shou said.

"Why?", Enoch asked.

"Hanushu is gathering lizardmen and dragons and crossbreeding them to make creatures so powerful and intelligent", Shou said.

"You saw this?", Kurama asked.

"Yoshihito told me. He's on our side but he's being forced to do Hanushu's will. I experienced something awful last night as well. Hanushu is feeding on the hearts of demon children, and something awful happened last night as well, and to Hanushu, it's wonderful", Shou said.

"What?", Kuwabara asked nervously, biting his nails.

"He sucked the life out of a Nojiin", Shou said.

Hiei, Haru, Kurama, Ilona and Enoch were the only ones to gasp.

"What's a Nojiin?", Yusuke asked.

"An immortal creature that feeds on the flesh of the dead. If Hanushu sucked the life out of it, his strength is now unmatched by anyone", Haru said.

"One more thing...and promise you won't get mad", Shou said.

"What?", Hiei asked.

"He has the Shocking Water Katana too. You're going to the temple to retrieve it, am I right?", Shou asked.

"Yes. What do you expect us to do?", Hiei asked.

"Well, take it back I guess", Shou said.

"And how do you expect us to do that, Shou?", Ilona asked.

"Well, save the children in the temple as well. He feeds on their hearts and blood. If we want a future generation of demons, we have to save those children", Shou said.

Kuwabara fainted of disgust.

"Hn, how do you suppose we get it?", Hiei asked.

"Frontal assault on his temple", Shou said.

"Eh?", Haru asked, dumbfounded.

"Frontal assault on his temple", Shou repeated, annoyed.

"How do we do that?", Yusuke asked.

"I dunno. You do it", Shou snapped.

He disappeared.

"Jerk", Kuwabara said, sitting up.

Shou reappeared with a bucket in his hand and he smacked Kuwabara across the head with it, then disappeared.

"I'll have medium fries and a soda, that's all thank ya", Kuwabara said, falling to the ground.

"Kuwa-kun, are you alright?", Ilona asked.

"If I'm voted Miss Japan I'll get rid of my dress", Kuwabara said.

"That makes me crack up", Yusuke said.

Shou reappeared once more and hit Yusuke across the head with a pail, then disappeared.

"I think unicorns are cool", Yusuke said, fainting.

"Poor things", Ilona said.

She knelt down beside them and suddenly, she was dragged towards the water.

"ILONA!", Hiei yelled, grabbing her by the hand.

There was a sudden pain in his hand and he let go of her. She was dragged into the water. Hiei thrust his hand into the water. Ilona wasn't there. Shou reappeared.

"Some lover and guardian you are. I could've saved her faster than you ever could", Shou said.

"Shut up", Hiei snapped.

"Hanushu's doing. We have to get there faster. Something tells me that she won't be easy to get", Enoch said.

Hanushu was in his room, which looked the same as it did. He held a bottle with red liquid. Ilona was on the bearskin furs on his bed, unconscious and in a red see-thru silken robe. Hanushu sprinkled some of the red liquid on the lids of her eyes.

"I hope the shaman's eternal love potion works", Hanushu said.

Ilona woke up and sat up in her bed. She took one look at Hanushu and trembled, love struck. Hanushu crawled on the bed with her, and started to kiss her. Ilona kissed back and let his tongue enter her mouth. Hanushu broke the kiss and allowed Ilona to remove his shirt. He untied the lace of the silken robe, leaving the robe on, and looked at her body, dumbstruck. Hanushu moved his hand up her inner thigh.

"Touch me", Ilona said.

Hanushu kissed her navel. He then kissed her lips again. Hanushu allowed Ilona to be on top of him. Hanushu grinned and mouthed 'thank you' as Ilona kissed his neck.

"Wait until Hiei sees you like this", Hanushu said, kissing her lips.

"Who's Hiei?", Ilona asked.

"No one of interest", Hanushu said.

Hanushu got up from the bed.

"Hanushu, love, come back", Ilona said.

Hanushu looked over his shoulder and grinned lovingly at her. He crawled back in the bed with her, and Ilona rested her head against his chest once he laid down. Hanushu stroked her lower hip and Ilona gently fingered his inverted cross earrings. Hanushu absolutely loved the attention he was getting from Ilona. He stroked the delicate curves of her gorgeous body. Ilona kissed him on the nose and she rested her head on his chest.

Hiei and the others were traveling through the Makai for three days straight without any rest.

"Hiei, should we at least get some water?", Kuwabara asked.

"Fine", Hiei snapped.

Shou suddenly appeared out of nowhere and he waved his hands around wildly.

"What is it Shou?", Kurama asked.

"Please don't hit us with a bucket!", Kuwabara said.

"Ilona is in love with Hanushu!", Shou screamed.

"What?", Hiei asked in a quiet, deadly tone.

"She was kissing him back! She even forgot your name!", Shou yelled, tears running down his face.

"He must have disguised himself again", Haru said.

"No, she was calling him by his own name", Shou said.

Hiei poured water into his canteen and mounted Enoch.

"What about us, son? Don't tell me you're abandoning us again", Haru said.

"I don't want anyone slowing me down", Hiei said.

"Might I come along too?", Shou said.

Hiei ignored Shou and Enoch ran off.

"What a jerk", Kuwabara said.

Haru glared and whacked Kuwabara across the head and Shou hit Kuwabara with a pail.

Hanushu and Ilona were asleep after they made love intentionally. Hanushu was the first one to wake up.

"When Hiei sees her like this with me, he'll be as mad as hell", Hanushu thought.

Ilona slowly opened her eyes, and kissed him.

"You're very good at making it, love", Ilona said lovingly, kissing Hanushu on the nose.

"Thanks", Hanushu said.

He stared at Ilona's body and she giggled. Hanushu handed her the red robe as well as panties and a bra.

"Put those on, just stay with me", Hanushu said, getting his pants on.

Ilona laid back down on the bed while Hanushu got his clothes on. Hanushu looked out the window, and saw Hiei and Enoch approach the castle. He growled. Ilona walked up to him.

"Love, what's wrong?", Ilona asked.

She looked where he was glaring.

"Who are those two?", Ilona asked.

"The mutt is your adopted brother, Enoch. He betrayed you when you were young. And that fire and ice hanyou is Hiei. He is going to try to steal you from me", Hanushu said.

"Where should I hide?", Ilona asked.

Hanushu grabbed her by the upper arm and led her to the entrance to the castle. Hiei glared at Hanushu. Ilona looked at Hiei with fear and kissed Hanushu on the cheek and told him to be careful. Hiei's jaw slightly parted, looking at the woman he loved kissing his enemy.

"Ilona, do you recognize me?", Hiei asked.

Ilona shuddered as he spoke to her.

"I have no idea who you two are. Stay away from me", Ilona said.

Hiei hung his head down. Enoch whimpered. Hiei disappeared and slashed the Burning Frost Katana at Hanushu. Hanushu's index finger moved up and blocked the katana strike with it. Ilona ran up to Hanushu to support him.

"Ilona, don't you even remember me?", Hiei asked.

Ilona glared at him and called him a kidnaper. Hiei looked heartbroken and raised the sword to strike him again. The Shocking Water Katana suddenly glowed blue and Hanushu was pulled down. Hiei was about to stab Hanushu in the back, but Ilona stopped him.

"Don't you dare hurt him you filthy hanyou!" Ilona screamed.

Hiei looked into her eyes and kissed her on the lips, letting go of his sword. Ilona struggled at first, then she glowed a blue color and stopped struggling and kissed him back. After they broke the kiss, Hiei grinned at her and she blushed and pecked him on the lips, recognizing him. Hiei looked over his shoulder, and Hanushu wasn't there anymore. Instead the Water Shocking Katana was there. Hiei walked up to it and picked it up.

"Ilona", Enoch whimpered, licking her across the face.

Hiei mounted Enoch behind Ilona and Enoch started to run very rapidly toward the Spirit World Portal. Yoshihito ran out, and saw Enoch disappearing in the plains.

If anyone wants to see sketches of my characters, I'm on Fanart Central and you get to see Hiei and Ilona's kids! I'm still RingLupine on FC!


	10. Chapter 9: Recovery and Love

Chapter 9: "Recovery and Love"

-Rekai, Koenma's palace-

Ilona was bathing in Hiei's bathroom. She remembered what had happened when Hanushu had the love potion on her. She knew that she was unfaithful to Hiei, she remembered how stubborn and aloof he was before they started their relationship, and she fears that if she tells him that she made love with Hanushu intentionally, he'll get very angry and he might not believe her about the love potion. Ilona, being very brave, decided to tell him anyway, tonight.

That night, Hiei crawled into bed with her after taking a shower. When Hiei embraced her, she pulled away and started to cry.

"I understand that you've been through a lot today", Hiei said gently, stroking her neck.

"No, it's not that Hiei", Ilona said through her tears.

"What's wrong, you can tell me", Hiei said sweetly.

"Hiei, I-I've done something so wrong, that, you'd get so angry you'd wish that I was dead", Ilona said.

"There's nothing that can...wait, no way, you-you'd never do that to me would you?", Hiei asked.

"It was intentional", Ilona said, burying her face into the pillows.

"You, had eternal love potion sprinkled in your eyes?", Hiei asked.

Ilona nodded her head and cried in his chest.

"Shh, little one", Hiei said lovingly, embracing her.

Ilona looked up at him, and Hiei had something burning in his eyes that she couldn't comprehend.

Yusuke was walking to Hiei's room to check up on them. He was about to open the door, until he heard a moan. There seemed to be struggling on the bed and the sheets were rustling. He heard Hiei laugh sexily and asked Ilona if she was liking it. She said yes quickly, as if she was tired. Yusuke sweat dropped and blushed as he heard Ilona breathe hard. Yusuke's eyes widened as he heard Ilona scream from the room.

"Okaaay...these two are getting their groove on", Yusuke said silently, and quickly walked away.

The next morning, Hiei was the first to wake up and looked down at Ilona, who was asleep on his chest. He stroked Ilona's back and she kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you so much", Ilona said.

Hiei blushed and kissed her lips, licking her lips.

"I need you to live", Hiei said, kissing her hungrily.

Ilona gently cried at Hiei's compassion.

"Hiei?", Ilona asked.

"Hn?", Hiei asked sweetly, kissing her.

"You're not angry?", she asked.

"It was a love potion that made you do this, why should I get angry with you?", Hiei asked.

Ilona grinned at him and rested her head on his chest again. Soon, they heard voices from outside the room. Soon, the door opened and Kurama and Haru walked inside. Hiei glared at both of them as Ilona pulled the black covers over her torso.

"Uhh...sorry, we'll just leave", Kurama said.

As the both of them left the room, they heard Haru mutter "Yusuke was right". Hiei rolled his eyes and lowered the sheets from Ilona's torso and looked at her with interest.

After bathing, Ilona wore her black dress and left the room with Hiei. When they walked by Kuwabara, he looked at them strangely. Hiei glared at him and Kuwabara turned away.

"I'll never look at those two the same again", Kuwabara said, thinking that Hiei was out of earshot.

Hiei growled at Kuwabara. Kuwabara looked over his shoulder and started to run away from Hiei.

"Idiot", Hiei said.

Ilona held his arm as they started to walk again. Enoch suddenly walked up to them and said that Koenma wanted to see them.

In Koenma's office, only Hiei, Ilona, Enoch, Haru and Kurama were allowed inside.

"Listen, since you two...er...got your groove on last night, I must beg you to protect your twins", Koenma said.

"Twins?", Ilona asked.

"According to the prophecy, when the goddess gets pregnant, she will have twins", Koenma said.

Ilona blushed as Enoch ribbed her. Kurama nodded his head.

"You want us to protect her, and the unborn children", Kurama said.

"Yes. Hanushu is very angry that you touched her, Hiei. He will try to kill your unborn child", Koenma said.

Haru held his head down.

"Do you think Yoshihito will ever return to us?", Haru asked.

"I am not certain", Koenma said.

Kurama sighed and so did Enoch.

"What do we do in the meantime?", Enoch asked.

"We have an invitation from the Ghost Realm. You'll need to go to the Makai on foot. Ilona, keep the lives you made last night safe, or the world will end", Koenma said.

"Yes sir", Ilona said.

They were packing to go to the Ghost Realm.

"Hiei, I think this is happening to fast", Ilona said.

"They will go slower later, my love", Hiei said.

Ilona gently touched her stomach. She sighed.

"What is it?", Hiei asked.

"Nothing", Ilona said.

Hiei nodded his head and continued to look at her with concern.

"There's nothing wrong Hiei", Ilona said.

Hiei put his hand on her shoulder and kissed her neck while her back was turned to him. She put her hand on his and stroked it.

Meanwhile, Hanushu was in the temple, furious that Hiei had touched Ilona. Yoshihito seemed to be pretty happy about it.

"You lost the Water Shocking Katana to him as well", Yoshihito said.

"Silence you idiot", Hanushu said, glaring.

He crossed his arms, thinking how to kill Hiei and his children, but keeping Ilona alive.

"You're going to die, Hanushu", Yoshihito said.

"You'll be the one dying if you don't shut the f–ck up soon", Hanushu snapped.

"Language", Yoshihito said mockingly.

Hanushu drew his dagger and Yoshihito was silenced.

"Just be glad that I won't make you permanently silent", Hanushu said.

Hanushu paced around the throne room, glaring.

"How do I keep Ilona alive while I kill her children?", Hanushu asked.

"You can't do that without hurting her", Yoshihito said.

"Fine. I'll kill the children when they're born. If those two brats are born, Hiei will get stronger. Stronger than me", Hanushu said, clenching his fists, grinning evilly.

"You won't dare kill innocent children", Yoshihito said.

"I won't kill them, I'll mutilate them", Hanushu said with a touch of madness, his lavender eyes darkening.


	11. Chapter 10: Journey to the Ghost Realm

Chapter 10: "Journey to the Ghost Realm"

-Makai Central-

After Koenma sent the team through a portal to the Makai, they fell through the sky. They landed in snow. There was a blizzard going on. Ilona started to shiver and Hiei took a fur cloak from his bag and placed it on her shoulders. He kissed her on the cheek and stroked her belly gently.

"We have to hold back Hiei. Ilona will die if we go on", Haru said.

"Yes father", Hiei said.

They all found a used wolf's den. Hiei lit a fire with his breath and gently pushed Ilona towards it. Hiei warmed Ilona by putting his arms around her.

"We'll be staying in here for quite a while. Ilona will die if we travel to the Ghost Realm. This blizzard will go on for a few days", Yusuke said.

"I'll get food", Hiei said, picking up his bow and arrow.

"I'm coming with you", Enoch said.

The two of them walked out of the den. Ilona was about to call both of them back, but Haru and Kuwabara stopped her.

"No need to get them Ilona, they'll be fine", Kuwabara said.

"Yes. My son is part Koorime and part fire demon. He's resistant to the cold. Enoch will be fine because of all the fur", Haru said.

Ilona nodded her head and stayed near the fire.

One hour later, Hiei and Enoch returned with a dead elk. Enoch helped Hiei and Yusuke skin it. When it was skinned, Hiei kept the fur and Enoch placed the meat on the fire. No one really exchanged words while they ate, for they were nervous, thinking Hanushu might be outside the den, waiting until they were asleep to kill them. Ilona leaned on Hiei's chest once they finished eating.

"Is it alright?", Ilona asked.

Hiei looked out of the den.

"Yes, you can go to sleep", Hiei said.

"I fear this journey might take a month or more", Kurama said.

"As do I", Haru said.

"I sense that something is not right", Enoch said.

Ilona continued to shiver, even with the furs on. Hiei noticed that she was wearing mere cloth shoes. He produced some sensible elk fur shoes and asked her to put them on, which she did. Ilona stopped shivering, and cuddled up to Hiei's warm body. She nuzzled into his chest and gently sniffed him. He smelled like pine and cinnamon. Ilona fell asleep and Hiei stroked her hair.

"So, Hiei?", Yusuke asked, his eyebrows moving up and down.

"Fine, I'll tell you what is was like. It was the most amazing thing I've ever experienced in all my life", Hiei said, glaring at the detective.

"You know what I'm talking about?", Yusuke asked.

"I know that look you sick idiot", Hiei said, glaring.

"You freak", Enoch said.

"So, it was amazing for you, eh?", Yusuke asked.

"Yeah, pretty much", Hiei said.

"And you were a virgin until the night before yesterday?", Yusuke asked, copying everything down on a piece of paper with a piece of coal.

"Yes", Hiei hissed.

"Interesting", Yusuke said.

"Is that all, you creep?", Haru asked, his eyes getting wide.

"No, two more things", Yusuke said.

"Ask away", Hiei seethed, his right eye twitching.

"Did she comment on how big it was?", Yusuke asked, barely containing his laughter.

Hiei blushed and sweat dropped, then nodded his head.

"One more thing", Yusuke said.

"Hurry up before I slice your tongue out", Hiei said.

"I forget", Yusuke said.

"Is that all?", Hiei asked, glaring.

"Yep, or at least until I remember what I was going to say", Yusuke said, winking.

Hiei rolled his eyes, then looked down at Ilona, who was asleep. She was taking nice, even breaths.

"You must love her", Kurama said.

"I love her and my unborn children more than anything now", Hiei said.

Enoch crawled up to Hiei and rested behind him, acting as a pillow. The harsh winds continued to blow from outside the den. Hiei put the elk furs around Ilona.

"Enoch and I will go bear-hunting tomorrow", Hiei said.

Enoch softly nodded his head, licking Ilona, Hiei and the others across the cheek affectionately.

When Ilona woke up, Hiei and Enoch were gone, and the others were awake, tending to the fire. The blizzard was still going on.

"Where are Enoch and Hiei?", Ilona asked tiredly, rubbing her eyes.

"Looking for bears. We need food and skin", Haru said, crossing his arms, leaning against the den wall.

"Ilona, according to my calculations, we'll be staying in here for days, perhaps even a week. The blizzard is really slowing us down", Kurama said.

Ilona nodded her head.

A few hours later, Hiei and Enoch returned with three dead bears. Hiei started to skin them. Hiei went outside the den and buried the furs in snow, cleaning them off. Enoch put the meat on the fire. Hiei suddenly saw a figure in the snow. It was walking very slowly towards him.

"Not now...", Hiei said to himself.

He took the furs out of the snow and ran inside the den.

"Hanushu's coming", Hiei said.

"No...", Kuwabara said.

The fur on the back of Enoch's fur raised and he got in front of Ilona. The person was now in front of the den, moaning, and he collapsed into the den.

Yoshihito fell into the den, bleeding. They lowered their weapons.

"Help me", he said weakly.

Hiei walked up to him, kneeled beside him and cut some of the bearskins. He wrapped the strips around Yoshihito's wounds, and Ilona ran up to him. They embraced and Yoshihito kissed the top of her head. Yoshihito looked upon the others, ashamed.

"It's alright. I know he threatened Kimiko", Haru said.

Yoshihito grinned at him.

"Come on, rest", Kurama said, laying out another bearskin bedroll.

Yoshihito rested on the bed, and he quickly fell asleep. Ilona stroked his back. Hiei went out of the den with a bowl and filled it with snow. It melted into water, and Hiei placed it next to Yoshihito's bed. They put more bear meat in another bowl, ready for him to eat after he woke up.

"I hope the blizzard stops soon", Kuwabara said.

Ilona crawled over to Hiei and rested her head on his chest.

"I don't think it would be stopping anytime soon", Hiei said, closing his eyes.

Enoch yawned and licked the others across the cheek and fell asleep.

When Ilona woke up, the others were getting ready to go.

"The blizzard is still going on!", Ilona said.

"I sensed Hanushu, we have to go", Hiei said.

He put more bearskin furs on her shoulders. They all walked out of the den, and Ilona was on Enoch's back. They started to walk south. They broke into a run.

After a few hours, Ilona started to shake. Hiei placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Do you want me to stay with you?", Hiei asked.

Ilona nodded her head, seeking warmth from her lover. Hiei mounted Enoch behind her, and she got as close to him as possible. Yoshihito looked behind himself.

"Come on, we have to move on. Keep her warm, Hiei", Yoshihito said.

"Yes", Hiei said.

They all started running again, and they found another used wolf's den.

"We have to use this one. We'll risk a chance and cover it with bushes", Kurama said, planting a seed in the ground.

The bushes started to grow.

"What about our tracks?", Yusuke asked.

"Oh no", Hiei said.

"I took care o' that", a familiar voice said behind them.

Shou was levitating.

"You can't touch the ground", Haru said, waving his arms.

"We ghosts have magical powers, baka", Shou said, putting his hands on his hips.

"Do you want to come inside?", Ilona asked.

"Yes my lady", Shou said.

They lit a fire inside of the den and they were in a circle around it, absorbing its warmth.

"Thank God", Hiei said.

Ilona cuddled Hiei after the fire was put out. They all fell asleep after a few hours.

Hanushu was walking through the snow, tracking Hiei's energy.

"I can feel them getting closer", Hanushu said to himself.

He silently walked through the snow, dedicated to get Ilona back from the hanyou that touched her.

"This blizzard was a brilliant idea. Yoshihito escaped though. I will have his head as well as Hiei's", he said again, grinning madly.

He stopped in front of a used wolf's den with bushes in front of it. I can smell them. This is my chance to capture Ilona and take the babies out of her. He silently walked into the wolf's den. He drew his katana and he put the tip of the sword right at Hiei's neck. Just as Hanushu was about to stab Hiei to death, a pail was slammed down on his head. Hanushu was trying to get the pail off of his head, and everyone woke up from the noise and commotion. Hiei lit the fire, and they saw Hanushu with a pail stuck on his head. Hiei jumped at him and aimed his sword at Hanushu's stomach.

"Well pail-head, you've got a taste of my medicine", Shou said proudly, putting his hand on his shirt collar.

"You stupid ghost", Hanushu hissed, his voice echoing because of the pail.

"Leave you idiot. You've failed", Hiei said.

"I came here for a prize. Give her to me in her nudity and I'll leave", Hanushu said.

"F--KING LEAVE ALREADY!", Yoshihito yelled.

"Fine", Hanushu said, disappearing.

The pail fell to the ground, and Shou picked it up, and he hugged it.

"I love my pail", Shou said, kissing it slightly.

Hiei and the others sweat dropped at Shou's romantic advances towards his pail. The blizzard suddenly stopped.

"Come on, we can make it!", Kurama said.

They were going across the plains towards the Ghost Realm portal.

"We're only a few hours away", Yusuke said.

Ilona grinned at Shou then grinned at Hiei.

"Come on, let's go", Enoch said.

They all started to run to the portal.

A few hours later, they reached the portal.

"That didn't take as long as I expected", Haru said.

"Come on, we're going somewhere safe", Shou said, going into the portal.

Hiei and Ilona followed him, and the others except Kuwabara did.

"Come on, it's safer out here!", he yelled.

He heard a growl.

"Geez", he said, running inside of the portal.


	12. Chapter 11: Stay at the Castle

Chapter 11: "Stay at the Castle"

-Ghost Realm Castle-

After they fell through the Ghost Realm portal, they all landed on their feet, Hiei caught Ilona, bridal style. Yoshihito quickly collapsed on his knees on the impact. The Ghost Realm was so beautiful. In front of the castle, there was a far stretch of a beautiful grassland. The sun was shining, and there were many kinds of animals that died and went to the Ghost Realm.

"It's beautiful", Ilona said, once Hiei let her go.

Hiei and the others grinned, for they were happy that Ilona was glad.

"Yep, and I get to live here everyday", Shou said proudly.

"We're finally here", Kurama said.

"C'mon, the others are waiting to meet you. While we're here Hanushu can't get you! He'll die if he tries to enter, but too bad he knows this!", Shou said.

When they were in the castle, a lot of people looked at Ilona and Hiei.

"The goddess has returned", one of the ghosts said.

"So has her lover, and her other guardians", another said.

"Shou! You've returned! The goddess is here then!", a very attractive ghost said.

"Guys, this is my brother, Mikaru!", Shou said.

They all greeted each other and bowed. Another ghost entered. He was moderately attractive, and he was taller than the others.

"I'm Mikaru and Shou's cousin, Ito", he said dryly, and he bowed.

"Hello. I am honored to meet all of you", Ilona said, bowing.

"It is an honor to meet you, goddess", Ito said.

Shou looked down at her belly.

"Don't forget her lover, guardians and unborn children as well", Shou said.

"WE CELEBRATE IN A WEEK!", Mikaru said.

The ghosts cheered. They were no longer see-thru, but solid, like humans.

"Come, you may rest and explore the castle today. I advise you to bathe and change", Mikaru said.

All of the guardians shared a room, while Ilona and Hiei shared a bedroom. After Hiei and Ilona bathed together, they both changed into clothes that were in the wardrobe. Ilona was in a red dress that shown her cleavage and it had a sash that was around her arms. She had her hair tied up in a high ponytail so it looked short. Hiei was wearing a sleeveless black robe that showed his muscular arms, along with a red belt that had red tassels around it, black baggy pants and black boots. Ilona went around the castle with Hiei, enjoying the peace.

"Are you glad that Hanushu isn't able to penetrate the portal?", Hiei asked.

"Yes, I can feel that the children and the others are safe", Ilona said, putting her hand on her belly.

Hiei grinned at her and kissed her on the cheek. She blushed and turned away.

"Hn. I bet the others are still sleeping", Hiei said.

"Why do they need a week to prepare for the celebration?", Ilona asked.

"Food. You know how big the celebration is going to be", Hiei said, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Like your...you know...", Ilona said shyly, blushing.

Hiei got wide-eyed and blushed as well.

"Yusuke and I talked about how we made it during our stay in the first wolf den. And what you said about the...um", Hiei said.

Ilona giggled and hugged Hiei. She sat beside him on the fountain in the courtyard.

"I love you so much", Ilona said, nuzzling into Hiei's neck.

"I love you too", Hiei said.

Ilona stroked Hiei's muscles and she leaned on him. Ilona definitely changed Hiei in his attitude. He still was kind of mean to Kuwabara but ever since he kissed Ilona, he changed. Hiei finally realized the importance of life. Ilona looked up at him and she kissed his cheek. Haru entered the courtyard, wearing a gray robe. He had bathed, his skin was cleaned and it shone brightly against his orange eyes.

"I don't mean to interrupt", Haru said.

"You can stay", Ilona said.

"Nah, you deserve some alone time, I'll just continue my discussion with Kurama about human reproduction", Haru said.

Haru walked away and entered the castle.

"Strange", Ilona said.

Hiei grinned down at her and she yawned.

"Wanna go to sleep?", Hiei asked.

Ilona nodded her head.

They were back in their huge room. It was the size of two garages. There was a double king-size bed with red velvet covers and pillows. There was a red canopy above the bed. There was a balcony with red curtains. There was a bathroom in the next door.

There was a desk, two wardrobes, and surprisingly, a cradle.

Ilona changed into her red velvet slip dress and Hiei wore nothing. They turned off the lights, but the lights shone through the balcony and the window. They crawled into the bed and got under the covers. Ilona kissed Hiei on the lips and gently caressed his nipples with her finger. Hiei embraced her and kissed her neck. She moaned softly and ran her hand through his silky hair.

"It's soft", Ilona said, surprised, continuing to run her hand through his hair.

"Expected it to be stiff?", Hiei asked.

Ilona nodded her head. Hiei ran his hand through her hair and he kissed her gently. Hiei broke the kiss in a few minutes.

"Hn, you've gotten good at this", Hiei said.

Ilona nuzzled into his neck and wrapped her arms around his back. She fell asleep in his arms quickly. Hiei fell asleep along with her.

The guardians were in their room, also resting.

"So that's the cycle of human reproduction", Haru said.

"Exactly", Kurama said.

Yusuke and Kuwabara were asleep in their beds, drooling on their pillows. Yoshihito was up on his bed, reading a book with Enoch.

"What are you reading, Yoshihito?", Kurama asked.

"Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince", Yoshihito said.

"What page are you on?", Haru asked.

Yoshihito's eyes suddenly welled up with tears.

"Why did he have to die! Curse you Voldemort! Curse you Snape!", Yoshihito said.

"Shhh...it's You-Know-Who", Kurama said.

Enoch licked Yoshihito across the cheek and rested his head on his knee.

"Keep reading", Enoch said.

Ilona was the first one to wake up a few hours later. Hiei was still asleep, so Ilona kissed his neck.

"Hn?", Hiei asked.

She kissed his cheek and rested her head on his chest. He stroked her back. Hiei kissed her on the head.

"I hope Hanushu doesn't find a way to lure us out", Ilona said.

Ilona got out of the bed and took of the slip dress, letting it fall on the red carpet slowly. Hiei didn't turn the lights back on, for he saw the outline of Ilona's body well in the sunlight.

"Come to bed", Hiei said.

Ilona kissed him on the cheek once she got under the covers with him again.

"Hiei, come on, let's get up", Ilona said, getting out of bed.

Hiei nodded his head, and they both started to get dressed.

Yoshihito closed the book and continued to cry.

"What a sad ending!", Enoch whimpered.

Yusuke and Kuwabara finally got up.

"Hey Yoshihito, can I read it now?", Yusuke asked.

Yoshihito, still crying, tossed him the book. Kuwabara put an orange robe over his clothes.

"Fancy", Kuwabara said.

Yusuke started to read.

"Hey guys, I have a question", Yusuke said.

"Yes?", Haru asked.

"What do you think will happen when Ilona has the twins?", Yusuke asked, looking thoughtful.

"I have no foresight", Kurama said.

"Think we'll be godparents?", Kuwabara asked.

"That's the most sensible sentence I've heard from you", Yusuke said, grinning as he put a green robe over his clothes.

"Let's discuss about relevant matters", Kurama said.

Hiei and Ilona were in the courtyard in the evening, looking at the fireflies. She was leaning on him.

"It's so beautiful at night, is it not, Hiei?", Ilona asked.

"Hn", came Hiei's response.

She kissed him on the cheek and put her hands on his.

"Hiei?", Ilona asked.

"Hn?", he asked.

"Ever since we started our relationship, you've been very, well, fervent", Ilona said.

"I know", Hiei said.

She sighed, and got up. Hiei looked at her, crossing his arms.

"What's wrong?", Hiei asked.

"Ever since we got here, you've been kind of a recluse", Ilona said, bowing her head down.

"That a problem?", Hiei asked.

Ilona nodded her head.

"I'm just, tired okay?", Hiei asked, some exasperation in his voice.

"Are you getting tired of me?", Ilona asked, her hands getting cold.

"Why would you think that?", Hiei asked.

"Your answers have been kind of curt", Ilona said.

"How about when we were resting?", Hiei asked nastily, getting up.

"I know...but...", Ilona said.

"But what? Think I care about not talking to you because I was tired after all that traveling? Sometimes you think about yourself too much, woman, and I'm sick of it!", Hiei yelled.

Ilona buried her face in her hands and started to cry, running up to her room. She opened the door and closed it, and started to cry on the pillows. Ilona tore off the tear gem that he had given her before they left for the Ghost Realm, and threw it on the floor. Hiei gently opened the door and looked at her. She looked very forlorn without him. He noticed the tear gem on the floor and gingerly picked it up. Hiei looked very guilty. He gently sat at the end of the bed, not moving until she noticed his presence.

She looked over her shoulder, and looked away from him.

"Ilona...", Hiei said softly, getting closer to her.

"Y-you won't hurt me, would you?", Ilona asked.

"Why would I hurt you?", Hiei asked.

"You seemed like you wanted to", Ilona said.

Hiei put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry", Hiei said.

Ilona didn't answer or move as Hiei put the tear gem necklace around her neck.

"Do you want to sleep alone tonight?", Hiei asked.

"No, stay, I forgive you. It is true that I only think about myself sometimes", Ilona said.

"No, you think about others all the time, I was wrong. I said that because I was pissed off", Hiei said.

Ilona embraced Hiei and kissed him on the cheek.

The week passed by quickly, and it was almost time for the feast. Everyone was very excited.

* * *

I hope you all like this story, remember Fanart Central and my sketches!

Hiei: "You're a looney".


	13. Chapter 12: The Feast

Chapter 12: "The Feast"

-Ghost Realm, Castle, Dining Hall-

"I'm nervous Hiei, what if they don't like me?", Ilona asked.

"Come on, you're sweet, I'm sure they'll love you", Hiei said.

"Yeah, and remember, Shou has a pail!", Kuwabara said.

"Honor the pail", Shou said in his best Godlike voice.

Ilona giggled. Ilona was wearing a red dress. The bell sleeves weren't attached to the dress. Hiei was wearing a black cloak with purple baggy pants. There were white tassels on the sash that was tied around his waist. She was wearing a gold crown lacing on her forehead, and Hiei was too.

"Come on, it's time to go in", Enoch said.

Ilona and Hiei walked in first, Ilona holding his arm. Then the guardians walked in. All of the ghosts applauded. There were thousands of tables in the room.

"Wow, this adventure is amazing", Yusuke said to himself.

"I welcome Goddess Ilona and her lover, Hiei, and her guardians, Haru, Yoshihito, Enoch, Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama!", Ito yelled.

All of the ghosts cheered as they were seated at a horizontal table a few steps in front of all the others. Ilona was sitting down with Hiei, and the guardians sat down with them.

"Give your speech, Ilona and Hiei, and the feast will begin!", Mikaru yelled.

As Ilona and Hiei started to talk, they were surprised that their voices were amplified.

"My friends, I am here because of the protection I had from my guardians and my lover. I thank you for welcoming me warmly", Ilona said in her sweet voice.

"I share credit with the guardians. Ilona is the bearer of the twins. Thank you for welcoming us warmly", Hiei said.

All of the ghosts clapped, and the food was served. Enoch was given raw steaks. Ilona started to cut her meat. The others as well as the ghosts started to eat too.

While the others were enjoying their feast, Hanushu was scheming. He paced around the hallway as he looked thoughtful.

"I have to reclaim her somehow", he said to himself.

Hanushu looked into the mirror, and an idea sprang into his head.

"Yes, I've got it", he said.

He quickly ran out of the room and he ran to the Shaman's room.

"What do you want my lord?", the shaman asked.

"I need you to brew this potion", Hanushu said, holding up a piece of paper.

"Ah, I see your plan. Do you think it would kill her though?", he asked, grinning.

"That's part of the plan, my friend. I can always resurrect her, then she'll have to love me, and Hiei will die in the process. This is perfect", Hanushu said.

"Let me guess, you stood in front of the mirror to get this plan, didn't you?", the shaman asked.

"Yes, and Ilona will be too heartbroken to forgive", Hanushu said, grinning evilly.

"Wait, if you can resurrect her, why didn't you kill the babies in the first place?", he asked.

"Smart man, because...", Hanushu said, starting a long explanation.

It was after the feast, and Ilona and Hiei were in their room. Ilona was asleep, but Hiei wasn't. The moonlight shone into the room as he thought of the events that made Ilona cry. He wore nothing in bed, so he took care not to wake up Ilona as he got out of the bed. Ilona, who was wearing a red velvet slip dress, shifted to the side. Hiei sensed that something wasn't right. Even though Hanushu was far away, he felt that Hanushu was gaining so much power.

"Hiei, what are you doing up?", Ilona asked.

"I sense that Hanushu is getting very powerful", Hiei said.

Ilona got up and stood beside him and leaned on him.

"I can sense it too, love", Ilona said.

After a few minutes, she dragged him back to bed.

"Come on, love, it's not modest to stand in front of the window in your nudity", Ilona said.

"Kuwabara is rubbing off on you", Hiei said, smirking.

As they laid down, Ilona rested her head on Hiei's chest.

The shaman started to put the ingredients in a boiling pot of water. Hanushu watched and he grinned with mirth.

"I hope that this will work", the shaman said.

"Yes, I think it will", Hanushu said.

The potion started to change into a red color.

"Ilona...you will be all mine", Hanushu said, smirking.

* * *

So, two chapters in one weekend. Sorry this one was short, but the next one will be long. Thank you all for reviewing! 


	14. Chapter 13: Saddening Betrayal

Chapter 13: "War is Declared, Saddening Betrayal"

-Ghost Castle, three months later-

The months passed like rose petals flowing in the wind. There were a few changes. Ilona's pregnancy started to show, her belly started to swell a little bit as the twins inside of her grew. Hiei was even more good-looking than ever before. Ilona was in a purple nightgown when she awoke. Hiei was awake already, sitting up in the bed.

"Hiei", Ilona said, resting her head on his leg.

Hiei stroked her hair gently. He was still very tired.

"Go back to sleep, we have all the time in the world", Ilona said gently, looking up at him.

Hiei nodded his head and rested his head on a pillow.

"I love you so much", Hiei said, kissing her.

Ilona fell asleep in his arms quickly.

After Hiei got some rest, they both bathed together and got dressed. They were both in the courtyard with Enoch, who was resting with the bunnies. Ilona was gently stroking her belly. Hiei was looking at her.

"Hn", he said.

"Yes Hiei?", Ilona asked.

"I wonder what that sense I felt that night was", Hiei said.

"Like you said, it might be Hanushu", Ilona said.

Hiei nodded his head.

"I hope I'm not correct", Hiei said.

Ilona rested her head on his chest.

"The months are going by so quickly", Ilona said.

"I know", Hiei said sweetly.

Hiei gently stroked her belly, which made her giggle a little bit. Hiei kissed her softly, grinning. He looked very strong with his pierced ears and his sharp fangs. Ilona again rested her head on his hard chest, kissing his neck. Hiei got up from the fountain.

"Where are you going?", Ilona asked.

"Need to talk to Ito. Wait for me in our room", Hiei said.

"As do I", Enoch said.

Ilona nodded her head. Once Hiei and Enoch were gone, she went back up to the room and wondered what the both of them were talking about.

A few hours later, Hiei stormed back into the room, curses stringing fluently from his mouth.

"Hiei, what happened?", Ilona asked.

"Don't ask me, I'm pissed off as it is", Hiei snapped at her.

"What's wrong?", Ilona asked.

Hiei sighed with exasperation and cursed at her for being curious. After Ilona heard the curse, she hung her head down. Hiei put his hand on her shoulder, reassuring her that he didn't mean it. Ilona nodded her head and cried on her chest.

"We're still discussing it, and the information is classified", Hiei said.

Ilona nodded her head, understanding the importance of secrecy.

"Who else was there?", Ilona asked.

"Only Enoch, Haru, Kurama, Yoshihito and me", Hiei said.

"Why not Yusuke and Kuwabara?", Ilona asked.

"Come on now. You should at least know this. If you even open your mouth to ask them, they'll spurt out all of these secrets forbidden to your mind", Hiei snapped.

"There you go again", Ilona said, sitting up.

"Sorry, I'm still annoyed by the news of what's happening in the Makai", Hiei said softly.

"I will not badger you of this matter then", Ilona said.

"I will tell you of the matter when it is clear. Shocking the news might be, but we're not sure if it is accurate", Hiei said.

"How come you're annoyed though? I know you very well, love, and if the news was disturbing you'd come in here speechless instead of walking in here with a string of curses flowing from your mouth", Ilona said softly.

"No, it wasn't the news, baby. A certain sh-t-head named Shou just had to bang his pail during the discussion", Hiei said.

"Poor you", Ilona said sweetly, rubbing his shoulders.

Hiei gently kissed her on the lips in apology for cursing at her.

Ilona grinned and rested her head on his lap.

Meanwhile, Hanushu was pacing back and forth, calculating his plan.

"No, no that won't work", Hanushu muttered darkly.

The potion that the shaman brewed was on his...er..._vanity_.

"There has to be some way to lure Hiei out of the Ghost Realm. The other plan is going out fine, but, when the accurate answer is revealed to them, what will I do, Hanushu asked, looking at his reflection in the vanity.

Hanushu got very impatient and broke the mirror of his vanity into millions of tiny pieces.

"What must I do? I'm going crazy...wait, shards...yes! YES! YES! YAY!I'M NOT GOING CRAZY FROM LACK OF IDEAS!", Hanushu sang, grinning.

"Yeah, good, you're not going crazy from lack of ideas, but you're going crazy from gain of ideas", one of the guards said.

Hanushu threw a dagger at him, which missed the guard's side by the width of a wire.

"Do you have something to say, my friend?", Hanushu asked, fingering another dagger.

"Sorry my lord, that won't happen again", the guard said.

"I'm glad you see things my way", Hanushu said.

"I _always_ see things your way", the guard muttered.

Hanushu's pointed ears wiggled, and he glared.

"Say something?", Hanushu asked dangerously.

"Nothin'", the guard said.

Hanushu told the guard his plan, and the guard looked at him suspiciously.

"What does that plan have to do with shards? I find _nothing_ in your plan that has to do with shards!", the guard said.

"Nah, I just like seeing the destruction of everything, including mirrors", Hanushu said.

"Even the destruction of Ilona?", the guard asked, looking confused.

"No, she's the only thing I love", Hanushu said, pulling out a picture of Ilona.

"And you hate Hiei the most?", the guard asked.

"No, I hate _you_ the most", Hanushu said.

"Yippee for me", the guard said.

Hiei was the only one in the room that was awake that night. He was holding Ilona in his muscular arms. His girl was taking nice, even breaths. Hiei, taking care not to wake his sleeping love, kissed her lightly on the head. Her eyes opened.

"Sorry baby", Hiei said.

"It's alright", Ilona said.

Hiei looked down at her, she looked very sorry and gave her a very apologetic look. She grinned and kissed him on the cheek. Hiei gently ran his hand through her hair. Ilona rested her head on his chest.

"How come you're up?", Ilona asked.

"I just sensed something", Hiei responded softly.

"I wonder why whenever Hanushu does something, you feel it too", Ilona said.

"Go to sleep, baby", Hiei said gently.

Ilona nodded her head and they both closed their eyes, going to sleep very quickly.

The next day, Hiei had to go meet with the others again. Ilona was in the room, stroking her belly. She sighed, and shifted to the side of the bed. After a few more hours, Hiei walked back in, calmer than the other day.

"How did it go my love?", Ilona asked sweetly.

"Shou ceases to stop banging his pail while we had the meeting", Hiei said.

"Poor baby", Ilona said, licking his neck.

That made chills run up Hiei's spine and he got turned on. He started to unbutton his blouse. He moaned with pleasure. Ilona stopped.

"Don't stop, it feels good, dammit", Hiei said.

Ilona nuzzled into his neck and kissed him on the cheek.

"Not now, tonight, I promise", Ilona said sweetly.

Hiei laughed sexily and kissed her on the forehead.

"The final word will be out tomorrow, so I promise that I'll tell you", Hiei said.

Hanushu had his eyes closed. He was looking at what Hiei and Ilona were doing that night.

"Gosh, look at all that necking", Hanushu said to himself.

He suddenly stopped and took the potion from it's place on his vanity.

"The final word will be out tomorrow, they would have no choice but to declare war, and then I'll kidnap not Ilona, but Hiei", Hanushu said.

The guard crossed his arms.

"I hope this works", he said.

"It will", Hanushu said.

Hanushu continued to look at the potion, knowing the pleasure it would bring him _if_ the plan worked.

"What would you do?", the guard asked.

"After Hiei and the babies are dead, I'll make sure Ilona becomes mine. I'll do her everyday", Hanushu said, smirking.

The next day, Hiei walked in the room after the meeting. His face was icy cold.

"What's wrong?", Ilona asked.

"We declared war on Hanushu", Hiei said.

Ilona gasped and hugged him.

"I'm frightened", Ilona said.

"I'll never let anything hurt you, I promise", Hiei said gently.

Ilona buried her face in his chest.

"I wasn't hoping for this", Ilona said.

"These things we cannot prevent", Hiei said, Frenching her.

Ilona nodded her head and leaned on his chest.

That night, while Ilona was asleep, Hiei was awoken by a strange noise. He took his katana with him as he left the room. Hiei walked out of the room and looked around the hallway. The noise got louder in a darker area. He put his hand on the hilt of the katana and walked towards the area. He felt something against his head, and he passed out.

The next morning, Ilona woke up by herself. She thought that Hiei was with the others, so she bathed and went out of the room. Yusuke was at the door, looking worried.

"Ilona, Hiei's missing, Hanushu's minions took him", Yusuke said.

Ilona started to cry, thinking that Hanushu would kill Hiei. Kurama walked up to them, looking sorrowful, for he knew Hiei for a very long time. The others were there as well.

"My son is dead...", Haru said softly, tears forming in his eyes.

"Even though he was a jerk, he was a cool old guy...", Kuwabara said.

"He was our only hope", Yoshihito said.

"He was a great friend", Enoch said.

"Wait", Kurama said.

"What?", Yusuke asked, looking up, tears in his eyes.

"Why wasn't Hiei immediately killed?", Kurama asked.

"Yeah...but that would only happen if Hanushu wanted Hiei for something...bait", Shou said.

"I don't care, I want to go get him", Ilona said.

"Ilona, Hanushu would have you right where he wants you", Yoshihito said.

"Please...", Ilona said.

"We have to", Shou said.

The others looked thoughtful, and they finally agreed.

Once they got out of the Ghost Realm, they journeyed to Hanushu's temple. There weren't any lizardmen at all.

"To think that if they take Hiei hostage, they would have a nice big army for us", Yusuke said.

"Well, he doesn't", Shou said.

They all entered the temple, and they looked around. There wasn't a creature in sight.

"Strange", Kurama said.

The ground started to shake, and a barrier formed over Haru, Yusuke, Yoshihito, Kuwabara, Shou, Kurama and Enoch.

"Guys!", Ilona yelled.

Ilona ran up to them put she fell into a trap door.

When Ilona awoke, she was in an empty room. She observed her surroundings. There were footsteps behind her. She turned around, and Hiei was there, his sword in his hand.

"HIEI!", Ilona yelled.

She ran up to him and hugged him.

"Hiei...let's get out of here, the others are trapped in a barrier", Ilona said.

Ilona suddenly felt a sharp pain in her back. She fell to the ground. Hiei's katana was bloodstained.

Hiei had _stabbed_ her.

"Hiei!", Ilona yelled.

Hiei's eyes were purplish. He smirked at her. He raised his sword again, and cut her across the arm. She moaned and she clutched her arm. Ilona started to cry. Hanushu appeared behind Hiei.

"Now my dear, let's see how powerful you are against your lover", Hanushu said.

Ilona backed away from Hiei, who had his sword raised again. He crashed it down, and Ilona ran out of the way, and the impact was so hard, the stone cracked. Hanushu disappeared. Ilona ran away and hid behind the pillar, but Hiei appeared in front of her.

"Hiei, do you not recognize me?", Ilona asked, crying hysterically.

Hiei raised his sword again, but this time, Ilona kissed him. Hiei glowed a purple color as he kissed her back, and they heard a faint growl from Hanushu.

"I love you", Hiei said after he broke the kiss.

He saw all of the cuts from his sword on her.

"Hiei, let's just save the others and get out of here and back to the Ghost Realm", Ilona said.

Soon, they came across the others in the barrier, and they all mounted Enoch and rode back to the Ghost Realm to be hailed for their arrival.

* * *

I hope you like this chapter! There will be a battle in either the next chapter or the chapter after that. Thank you all so much for reviewing!

Hiei: "Yeah, now I'm gonna go find Ilona!"

RingLupine: "Stupid Git"

For 4-is-lovely: "I have some interesting music videos I have for you. Contact me for directions, and since you and me share the same love of Final Fantasy X, Rasha12, there is also a few music videos I have for you too! So contact me as well!"

Happy President's Day!


	15. Chapter 14: Battle of Kojiin

Chapter 14: "Battle of Kojiin"

-Makai Plains-

It was then Hiei, the guardians, Ilona and the soldiers started to make their way to Fort Kojiin. Many months have passed since they first declared war, and Ilona was at her last month before giving birth to the twins. For all these months, they were decided an advantage point of how to win the war, and they chose Fort Kojiin. As they walked across the plains, Ilona was on Enoch's back.

"I hope you don't give birth here, little one, you'll be an easy target for Hanushu", Enoch said.

Ilona nodded, and looked at Hiei, who was talking to Ito. All of the ghosts were in their human forms. Hiei noticed that Ilona was looking at him. He walked up to her.

"What's wrong?", Hiei asked.

"Nothing", Ilona said.

Hiei started to stroke her belly.

"It's going to be fine", Hiei said.

Yusuke came up from behind Enoch.

"Yeah, we'll protect you!", Yusuke said.

Ilona nodded her head.

Soon, they arrived at the fort.

"Baby, Hanushu's troops will be coming soon, go with the nursemaids and go into the caves", Hiei said.

Ilona gave Hiei a kiss and went off with the nursemaids. Hiei sighed as he watched her leave. He knew that Hanushu was very powerful and this might be the last moment that Hiei would have with Ilona. He sighed again as he looked at her. Kurama put his hand on his shoulder.

"Hiei...what would you name the twins?", Kurama asked.

"I don't know", Hiei said.

Kurama nodded his head and walked off.

"We have to prepare, visit her if you want", Kurama said.

"I'm ready, all I need is armour", Hiei said.

In the armoury, Shou was putting armour on Hiei. Hiei already had his cuirass, greaves and boots on. Shou put spiked pauldrons on Hiei's shoulders, and also the gauntlets. Hiei's armour was black and finely polished.

"There my lord", Shou said.

Hiei took the Burning Frost Katana and the Shocking Water Katana and belted them on his waist. He slung a black bow and a quiver full of spiked black arrows over his shoulder. Kurama walked in. He was wearing brown studded leather armour and a steel helm. A sword was belted onto his back.

"Come on Hiei, we're waiting", Kurama said.

Hiei walked to the wall with Kurama while Shou put on his own scale armor. When they ran in to the others, they were all wearing iron armour, and Enoch was wearing a black armour customized for werewolves.

"You ready Hiei?", Yoshihito asked.

Hiei nervously nodded his head.

"Good", Haru said.

"Hope we win", Kuwabara said.

Shou hit Kuwabara against the head with his pail yet again.

"Of course we'll win ya retard", Shou said.

"Where are Mikaru and Ito?", Hiei asked.

"They're guarding the entrance to the cave along with a fifty member party", Haru said.

Hiei nodded his head, fearing what would happen to Ilona and the others if he lost.

"Oh yeah, Jin, Chu, Rinku, Shishiwakamaru, Touya and Suzuka came over not half an hour ago", Kuwabara said.

"Good, we can greet them afterwards", Hiei said.

They all took their places on the wall on the fort. Hiei was standing behind the whole army on a platform and was on Enoch's back. They saw Hanushu's army of lizardmen marching up to them. The moonlight shone on Hiei's black armour. Kurama was encouraging the left flank, while Yusuke was encouraging the right. Shou was standing beside Hiei and so was Yoshihito, Haru and Kuwabara. Hiei used his psychic powers to look at Ilona and the nursemaids.

Ilona was in _labor_.

Hiei told the others of the news. As the army came closer, Hanushu stood on a rock.

"YOUR LITTLE WHORE IS IN LABOR!", Hanushu yelled.

"SAY ONE MORE THING LIKE THAT AND I'LL CUT OFF YOUR HEAD!", Hiei yelled.

Hanushu smirked at this remark. The lizardmen placed arrows on their bowstrings. They released, but very few ghosts got hit.

"Give them punishment", Hiei said.

"FIRE!", Kurama and Yusuke yelled.

The ghosts released their arrows and so did Hiei, piercing all of the lizardmen it hit.

Meanwhile, in the cave, Ilona was in labor. She was breathing hard and sweating madly. The nursemaids comforted her and put a cold, wet cloth on her forehead.

"Hiei...", Ilona whimpered.

"It's okay my lady, I'm sure that they'll win", the nursemaid said.

"I hope so", Ilona said in a few short breaths.

Hiei was feeling very brave, so he jumped down from the wall and started to hack lizardmen to death along with Enoch and Haru.

"That's my boy", Haru said proudly.

Hiei sweat dropped and continued to fight. Enoch bit more of the lizardmen, his muzzle quickly getting covered with blood and veins protruding from his mouth. Hiei cut off a lizardman's head.

Kurama made another command to fire arrows, so Hiei, Haru and Enoch backed off. The arrows flew and hit many lizardmen. Hanushu had his eyes on Hiei. The lizardmen started to climb up the walls, and the three boys went up as well. Enoch charged at the lizardmen, knocking most of them off. Hiei went to a safe place and looked for Ilona with telepathy.

Ilona was still in labor. It had been ten hours of war now, and still no twins.

"Ilona, you feeling okay baby?", Hiei asked her.

Ilona seemed to hear him and responded.

"No, there's a pain in my pelvic area", Ilona said.

"That's natural love, I hope we win this", Hiei said.

"Me too...", Ilona said.

Hiei broke the conversation after an arrow barely grazed his hand. Hanushu had an arrow strung, and to distract him, Hiei fired another arrow at him. Hanushu glared.

"Hiei! Are you alright?", Ilona's voice rang through Hiei's head.

"Yeah, just had trouble with an arrow", Hiei responded.

"Good, the children can't be fatherless", Ilona said.

"Listen, I'll talk to you when I'm reassured that it'll be safe", Hiei said.

"Okay love", Ilona said.

Hanushu charged at Hiei, jumping at him. Shou noticed and hit him across the head with a pail. Hanushu resisted and jumped at Hiei again. They both crashed through the floor, near the cave where Ilona was in labor. Hiei drew the Burning Frost Katana while Hanushu took out a claymore. Hiei blocked some attacks. Hanushu hacked the sword at Hiei, hoping to kill him. Hiei blocked all of those, and Hiei tried to stab Hanushu. Hiei struck Hanushu on the shoulder and he gave out an unearthly howl. Ice and fire brewed out from his shoulder.

"You...how could a hanyou wound me?", Hanushu asked.

They suddenly heard a scream from the cave, and two babies crying. Hiei and Hanushu looked at each other briefly, then raced towards the cave, both of them trying to trip or stall the other.

Hiei stabbed Hanushu in the back and ran towards the cave. The party was no longer there. Hiei rushed into the cave, and saw Ilona holding two babies, one boy, one girl. Hiei grinned and ran up to her. He knelt beside her and kissed her. He kissed both of the babies on the heads, embracing them.

"So, these are your children, how pathetic", Hanushu said.

Hiei looked behind him, and Hanushu was standing there. Ilona whimpered and held the twins close.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on either of them", Hiei said in a quiet, deadly tone.

"Or what?", Hanushu asked, smirking.

Hiei glared started to take of the bandages on his right arm. Instead, the bandages burned up. A red light formed in his arm. Hanushu looked nervous, blinking like an owl. A burst of flames erupted from Hiei's hand, and a flaming dragon came out. It was whole. It had an ashy but solid body, green eyes, long claws, and a mane of red flames. It roared. Hiei never saw anything like it. The dragon landed next to Hiei and put it's head on his shoulder.

"Ashik, norburador no myshua", the dragon said, looking at Hiei.

Even Hiei, who was very fluent in Makaian languages, didn't understand it. Suddenly, he knew the words.

(Master, strength and vitality).

"Kadok!", Hiei yelled.

(Attack!)

The dragon understood him and flew at Hanushu, fangs beared. The magnificent beast roared again. Hanushu screamed as the dragon went through his stomach. He collapsed. Hiei went back to Ilona and the twins, and the nameless dragon followed. It licked the two children across the cheek with its pink tongue. The babies were asleep. The girl had fox ears and a little tail. She had Hiei's eyes. The boy had Ilona's eyes. Ilona kissed Hiei on his lips and he held her close.

"What shall we name them?", Ilona asked.

Hiei touched the boy's head.

"Himaya", Hiei said.

He then touched the girl's head.

"Megumi", he said.

"Those are perfect names", Ilona said.

She sighed.

"What's wrong baby?", Hiei asked.

"Nothing, giving birth is so painful", Ilona said.

Hiei grinned gently and kissed her on the forehead. He looked back at Hanushu's body.

_He was gone._

* * *

Hiei: "So the bastard is not gone yet".

RL: "Yeah, but at least you're a daddy now, lower on the lang".

RL: "All of you guys rock! Thank you all for reviewing! Tell me what you think of the twins and the new character!".


	16. Chapter 15: Hiei's Brother

Chapter 15: "Hiei's Brother"

-Ghost Realm Castle-

It was five days after the battle and fort Kojiin. It was night, and Hiei and Ilona were asleep. Hiei was holding Megumi and Himaya, who were fast asleep. Ever since the two twins were born, he couldn't take them out of his sight. Ilona was in his arms as well, holding Himaya. Nothing could prepare them for the news for tomorrow.

When they were summoned to Haru the next day, Hiei picked up Megumi and Himaya and walked towards his fathers room.

"What could he possibly want?", Ilona asked.

Hiei shrugged and handed Himaya to Ilona. Hiei kissed Megumi on the forehead as she yawned cutely. They entered the room and Haru was sitting on a chair, and two chairs were in front of him.

"Sit down", Haru said.

Ilona and Hiei sat down on the chairs.

"What is it father?", Hiei asked.

"Listen to me clearly, this is a serious matter in which I should have told you earlier. I am sorry I handled this matter in a haphazard manner", Haru said.

"Father?", Hiei asked.

"Hiei, you have a brother that can help you on your quest. I have never seen him", Haru said.

"Who is he?", Hiei asked.

"I do not know, but I know that he has done many good deeds", Haru said.

"Where can we find him?", Hiei asked.

"Across the frozen river near Koorime", Haru said.

Hiei got up and thought for a while. He then handed Megumi to Ilona.

"Ilona, I...need to do this alone. No help, not even from you, father", Hiei said.

Haru nodded his head.

"Be careful my son, there has been increased youkai activity in the Makai", Haru said.

"I will. Ilona, tell the others, take care of the little ones and don't you dare follow me", Hiei said.

Ilona nodded her head, and left.

* * *

RL: "Sorry that this chapter is so short! This is part one and the next would be part two only in a different title!"

Hiei: holding Himaya and Megumi, singing a lullaby quite nicely

RL: "Aww...so sorry that this chapter is short, I don't wanna disappoint anybody but I'm already working on the next chapter and a really short chapter is better than nothing, right?"

Hiei: "Shhh..."

RL: nods head


	17. Chapter 16: The Brother

Chapter 16: "The Brother"

-Makai Plains-

Hiei was running towards the frozen river. He had been on the adventure for five days without rest and he was halfway across to his destination.

"My brother had better have a comfy bed waiting for me, then we can finally go back, and he can see Yukina and the others", Hiei said to himself, still running.

He ran faster, hoping to reach the frozen river today. Hiei encountered no enemies but slew many demons and ate them raw.

Hiei finally reached the frozen river, and the floating island of Koorime was above him. He summoned his dragon, who he had named Jaku. Hiei climbed onto the dragon's back and it flew him up to the island. Jaku followed Hiei, and he was greeted by Ruri, Hina's friend.

"Hello Hiei, how's Ilona?", Ruri asked.

"You know of her?", Hiei asked.

"Yes, one of the ghosts named Shou told me. I hope to see Himaya and Megumi soon as well. Your mother would have been proud, and I'm sure Haru is too", Ruri said.

"You knew him?", Hiei asked.

"Yes, he was very kind. We found him when he was washed up when the river below us wasn't frozen. Hina took him in", Ruri said.

"I see...", Hiei said.

"Go see your brother, he should be in the castle", Ruri said.

Hiei nodded his head and ran in the direction in which Ruri was pointing.

When Hiei reached the castle, there were lizardmen on it.

"Oh no, Hanushu must know of my brother as well", Hiei said worriedly, and Jaku followed him into the castle.

There they fought off lizardmen, Jaku with his mouth and tail, and Hiei with his fists, feet and both of the katanas. Hiei and Jaku ran up the long stairs. At the very top, a very strong lizardman pushed Hiei off. Hiei plummeted to his death.

"ASHIK!", Jaku roared.

(MASTER!).

Jaku flew down and caught Hiei on his back and flew him back up to the top of the stairs.

"Dai ja", Hiei said.

(Thank you).

Jaku ate the lizarman that pushed Hiei off. Hiei got off of Jaku's back and ran up another staircase. There weren't any lizardmen there, but Hiei still had the two katanas drawn. The double doors leading to his brothers room were there. Hiei tried to open the door, but they were locked.

"Thank God", Hiei said, full of relief.

"Who is it?", a voice slightly higher than Hiei's asked.

"It's your brother! Come on, let me in!", Hiei yelled.

"Thank God it's you Hiei, come in!", his brother yelled.

Hiei opened the door, and there was a figure in a hooded black cloak facing the window.

"My brother...show yourself", Hiei said.

His brother turned around, and took off the cloak. Hiei gasped, then glared.

_Hanushu was standing there instead._

"Hello, runt", Hanushu said.

"What have you done with my brother?", Hiei asked.

Hanushu laughed and then glared at him.

"You're so naive. I _am_ your brother!", Hanushu yelled.

"That's not possible!", Hiei screamed.

"I am your older brother, Hiei, or at least, I once was", Hanushu said.

"What do you mean once was?", Hiei asked nastily.

"I _did_ do good deeds, _many times_. Until...I fought an evil spirit. It possessed me and you're talking to him right now...", Hanushu said.

"How did my father and mother have you?", Hiei asked.

"Haru is older than you think. He fell in love with a Chinese demon girl, then they had me and my darling mother died at birth. Haru left for something, and I was taken in by a royal family of demons", Hanushu said.

Hiei glared and was speechless and didn't believe what he was hearing. This was not even the _real_ Hanushu, just an evil spirit. A feeling of pity and disgust formed inside of Hiei.

"Say, would you like to talk to your true brother since I pity you so much?", Hanushu asked.

"You would really do that?", Hiei asked.

"Yes...", Hanushu said.

"Fine", Hiei said.

Hanushu's eyes glowed a lavender color, then it disappeared. Hanushu fell to his knees. The body was exactly the same, but the personality was different. The voice was deep, but higher than Hiei's.

"Hiei, help me", Hanushu said.

Hiei went up to him with caution, and then ran up to him and put a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"I will my dear brother", Hiei said.

"I wish I didn't fight that evil spirit. I was young and foolish at that time", Hanushu said, putting a hand on Hiei's arm.

"What is the spirit's name?", Hiei asked.

"His name is Ro. It is not his fault, his family caused him to act like that when he was truly alive, but he hasn't explained anything else to me any further", Hanushu said.

Hiei nodded his head and embraced his brother.

"I know of Ilona. She is truly ethereal", Hanushu said.

Hiei nodded his head.

"I love you An-chan", Hiei said.

"I love you as well, little one", Hanushu said.

"Will you help me?", Hiei asked.

"Yes, I will try to fight Ro out of me and see how I can satisfy him. Now go. Ro will come back in a few minutes", Hanushu said.

"Yes An-chan", Hiei said.

And so Hiei left with Jaku, obeying his kind older brother.

* * *

RL: "I'm so pleased that I got to update again!"

Hiei: "That's my brother? Oh God..."


	18. Chapter 17: The Events

Chapter 17: "The Events"

-Ghost Realm Castle-

A few days later, Hiei returned to the Ghost Realm Castle. Ilona, Himaya and Megumi were on the fields to greet him.

"They cried at night because you weren't there, so I held them and they quieted down, but they were restless", Ilona said, walking up to Hiei.

Hiei took both of his children in his arms and kissed them both on the forehead, then they calmed down.

"They seem to be calm when we're together", Hiei said.

"Where's your brother?", Ilona asked.

Hiei explained the events that happened at Koorime castle.

"And, that's why Hanushu is my brother", Hiei said.

Ilona leaned on him.

"Wow...I never knew...", Ilona said.

Hiei nodded his head and held the three of them closer.

Hiei told the others about his relationship with Hanushu.

"Ro? Did you say Ro?", Haru asked.

"Yes father, I did", Hiei said.

"Ro was a friend of mine. He was killed by his parents!", Haru said.

"No way", Kurama said.

"Yes way", Haru said.

"So, he was possessed?", Kuwabara asked.

"That's what I said", Hiei said, annoyed.

"Hiei, I want you to talk this over with Ilona, she'll make you feel better", Enoch said.

"Yes Hiei, she'll provide comfort", Yoshihito said.

Hiei was with Ilona in their room, and Himaya and Megumi were asleep on their bed, next to Ilona and Hiei. Megumi's tail was wagging a little bit.

Ilona leaned on Hiei's chest and kissed him on his lips.

"It's shocking, knowing the man that is my brother raped you", Hiei said.

"It was Ro, don't hold anything against Hanushu", Ilona said gently, caressing Hiei's lips.

"I don't hold anything against him...I'm just so f-cking shocked", Hiei said.

"Language...", Ilona said gently, still caressing his lips.

"Sorry", Hiei said softly.

Ilona kissed him again. Hiei leaned on her breasts, not wanting to hurt her. She ran her hand through his silky hair.

"Hn...", Hiei said.

"Hiei?", Ilona asked.

"Yes, baby?", Hiei responded.

"Are you scared of Ro?", Ilona asked.

"Yes", Hiei said.

"I'll help you face him, then", Ilona said.

"I know that you will", Hiei said gently, his red eyes gleaming with tenderness.

That night, only Ilona, Himaya and Megumi were asleep. Hiei was not. He thought about Ro and Hanushu, as well as Ilona and his two children. He was a father now, so he had big responsibilities, like making sure the children are loved as much as possible. Megumi yawned cutely and woke up, her red eyes looking into Hiei's. Her eyes were exactly like his, and she looked a lot like him.

"Go to sleep", Hiei whispered.

Megumi cuddled up closer to him after holding his index finger for a while and fell asleep. Hiei reached over to Ilona and kissed Himaya on the forehead. Himaya didn't wake up. Ilona gently nuzzled into her pillow.

"Hn", Hiei said lovingly, looking at the two lives he created with Ilona that night.

He then fell asleep after he cleared his mind.

The next day, Hiei was leaning on one of the pillars. Megumi crawled up to him and sat down next to his leg and cuddled it. Hiei looked down at her and grinned tenderly. Megumi continued to rub her cheek against his leg, and Himaya soon followed on the other side of his leg. Hiei grinned tenderly and picked both of them up and walked over to one of the benches and allowed them to sit beside him. Ilona soon came and sat next to him and their two children hugged both of them.

"They're so sweet", Ilona said.

Enoch made his way towards them and licked Himaya and Megumi across the cheek. Both of them stroked his fur and he fell on his back, exposing his belly and Himaya and Megumi stroked him. He started to wag his tail and pant happily. Ilona giggled.

"They're so cute...", Yusuke said, looking at Megumi and Himaya in Hiei and Ilona's room.

"I know!", Kuwabara said.

"I can't believe I'm a grandfather", Haru and Yoshihito said.

Kurama looked at both of them with love and affection. Shou looked at them with such love that it was able to make anyone sick.

"Can we be godparents?", Kuwabara asked, looking at Hiei and Ilona.

"We already are, remember, we were there for their baptism so, yeah", Yusuke said, annoyed.

"Oh yeah, I forgot...", Kuwabara said quietly.

Meanwhile, Hanushu was reasoning with Ro.

"Please, get out of me", Hanushu begged.

"No", Ro said evilly.

"What do you want?", Hanushu asked.

"I want Ilona. I need that woman", Ro said.

"She's Hiei's", Hanushu said.

"I do not care", Ro said grimly.

"She has children though...", Hanushu said.

"Not my problem, I'll mutilate them", Ro said.

"Ro, what will please you?", Hanushu asked.

"Nothing", Ro hissed.

"Get out of me and go back to the Underworld", Hanushu said.

"I'm not leaving anyone alone, if that's what you want", Ro said.

"Tell me what's troubling you", Hanushu said.

Ro smirked.

"I will not", he said.

"I can help you", Hanushu said.

"No one can help me now", Ro said.

"I can try to", Hanushu said, sad.

"...".

"...Thank you...but I am to remain here...", Ro said.

"What do you mean remain here?", Hanushu asked.

"My family...they are the ones who are my entrance to another life. They didn't let me, however. This made me corrupt. But your offer for help, will you really do that?", Ro asked.

"Yes I will", Hanushu said.


	19. Chapter 18: The Hate

Chapter 18: "The Hate"

-Hanushu's temple, 5 years later-

Ro emitted a horrible shriek as Hiei slashed him across the ribs. Blood flew everywhere.

"Hanushu, I'm sorry for hitting you like that, but it must be done", Hiei said grimly.

"He cannot hear you", Ro snapped, wiping the residue blood from his lower lip.

"Can you believe that this carried on for 5 years?", Hiei asked crossly.

"Yes, and it will never end", Ro said, smirking.

"It will once I bust your brains out", Hanushu said, being able to speak.

"Very high threat...but can you carry it out?", Ro asked.

Hiei snarled like an animal and cut Ro again.

"You're children and your woman are not safe", Ro said.

"Silence", Hiei said.

Hanushu was able to gain control.

"Get out Hiei, I'll hold Ro off", Hanushu said.

"You always tell me that. I'm not running", Hiei said.

"Ro has tricked me into helping him, go Hiei...you must get more power", Hanushu said.

"How?", Hiei asked.

"Go little brother...right now...", Hanushu said sweetly.

Hiei nodded his head. Enoch was waiting at the door. Hiei mounted him and ran out.

Hiei was back in the Ghost Realm. There were some changes on him. He was more muscular and there was a hint of facial hair going over his upper lip and near his cheeks. Megumi, now five years old, ran up to him, holding a little mockingbird. She threw her arms around his neck as he bent down.

"Papa...", she said silently.

"Where's your mother, where's Himaya?", Hiei asked.

"In the castle, we weren't expecting you so soon papa...", Megumi said.

Hiei kissed her forehead. He then looked down at her. She looked a lot like him and had the shape and color of his eyes. Her black hair was hip-length. She had cute little fox ears and a fox tail.

"Are the others here?", Hiei asked sweetly.

"Yes papa...Kuwa-kun had his head stuck in the wall yesterday", Megumi said.

Hiei laughed softly. He picked her up and placed her on his shoulder.

Hiei walked into the entrance courtyard. Yusuke was there. Hiei set Megumi down on the floor. Yusuke gave Hiei a noogie.

"Hey buddy, whoa, you're getting a mustache!", Yusuke yelled.

"Stop it you!", Hiei screamed.

Hiei rearranged his hair. Ilona and Himaya appeared at the door. Ilona ran up to him and hugged him, and Himaya followed.

"Thank God...you're not dead", Ilona said.

Enoch stretched and rolled on the grass. Himaya, who had his hip-length black hair braided, hugged his father.

"I missed you papa...", Himaya said.

"I missed you too", Hiei said, kissing his son on the forehead.

"Come on love, you must be tired", Ilona said gently.

Hiei nodded his head, going inside of the castle.

It was night, and Hiei held Megumi as he laid her down next to him. Ilona rested her head on his chest.

"Hiei?", Ilona whispered.

"Yes?", he asked.

"Shou told me this. Himaya and Megumi would grow up rapidly. You know, in a few months they could be teenagers and stay appearing as fifteen year-olds", Ilona said.

"I know. Our first two children would grow up rapidly. Any others we have would grow up slowly", Hiei said.

Ilona kissed him on the lips lightly.

"I adore the fact that you're getting facial hair, Hiei", Ilona said, stroking the small traces hair above his upper lip.

Hiei smirked and pulled her in for a kiss. After five minutes, he broke the kiss.

"You taste good too...", Ilona said, licking his cheek with the tip of her tongue.

Hiei blushed and embraced her.

"Go to sleep", Hiei said.

Megumi woke up in the morning next to Himaya. Hiei wasn't there. She sat up as the sun shined through the window. She yawned and crawled out of bed, taking care not to wake up the others. She cried. Her sobs woke up Ilona.

"Poor baby...", Ilona said, hugging her daughter.

"Mummy, where's daddy?", Megumi asked.

"He needs to kill Ro darling", Ilona said.

Megumi cried harder.

"He didn't even say goodbye to us...", Megumi said.

"He did angel, he did", Ilona said.

"I must've been asleep then", Megumi said.

Himaya woke up and hugged Megumi.

"Sis...dad would be back", Himaya said.

Hiei felt guilty about going after he just arrived. But he had to help his older brother. Hiei went alone this time. Hanushu staggered towards him. He collapsed.

"An-chan!", Hiei yelled.

"I finally got Ro out of me. I put a crucifix on my head. Let's hurry to the Ghost Realm, Ro will die if he enters!", Hanushu said.

Hanushu followed Hiei into the portal and landed on his feet. Megumi was there, and she knew who the man was. She hid behind Hiei's leg.

"Megumi...this is your uncle. He was merely possessed", Hiei said.

Megumi stepped forward.

"I'm sorry", Megumi said, hanging her head down.

"It's okay, little one", Hanushu said.

He hugged the little girl. Hiei picked Megumi up.

"Listen baby, sorry for leaving. I needed to help him", Hiei said.

Megumi nodded her head, understanding the importance of the matter.

"You won't be leaving soon, will you?", Megumi asked.

"No, now that Hanushu is with us, I'll be staying with you", Hiei said.

They walked towards the castle.

Ilona gasped as Hanushu stood next to Hiei. Himaya hid behind her.

"Ilona...it's not Ro", Hiei called.

Ilona nodded her head and walked up to them, Himaya at her heels.

"I'm sorry", Ilona said.

Hanushu embraced her.

"ENEMY!", Shou yelled.

"SHUDDAP!", Himaya yelled.

Kurama walked outside, and stopped in his tracks.

"Hanushu, it's nice to see you well. Ro isn't inside of you anymore, is he?", Kurama asked.

"No", Hanushu said.

Kuwabara walked out, a few of his teeth missing from the wall incident.

"Don't hurt me", he squeaked.

"I won't", Hanushu said.

Kuwabara let out a sigh of relief.

"Ro is very powerful Hiei. Haru and Yoshihito need to explain to Ilona about how she will defeat him", Hanushu said.

"Me?", Ilona asked, her little heart pounding.

"With the help of Hiei and the little ones of course. There are even more Spiritures you need to collect. You have received five of seven. Two more powerful ones remain. You also need the staff to summon them", Hanushu said.

"You know, this sounds like one of my video games, called Final Fantasy X...and the...OW!", Kuwabara yelled.

Shou hit him in the head with a pail.

"We have to get her staff and the last two Spiritures. They might be hard to find. We _will_ win. We _will_ fight with the strength that comes from our hate", Hanushu said.

"Is there another way to settle this?", Hiei asked.

"No, I'm afraid not", Hanushu said.

* * *

RL: "Hiei, be honest...what do you think of this chapter?"

Hiei: "I'm getting facial hair? I need to shave then...".

RL: "Idiot...well next chapter is soon!".


	20. Chapter 19: The Staff of Mangus

Chapter 19: "The Staff of Mangus"

-Ghost Realm Castle-

While Haru was wandering the courtyard, he heard a soft whimper. Haru followed the sounds and saw Shou sitting on one of the steps, crying. His bucket was next to him.

"What are you crying about Shou?", Haru asked.

"I'm just thinking about my old lover. She was so much like a ghost...but she was among the living! THE LIVING FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE! She loved me back, but then she had to move to some distant land called California!", Shou said.

"What was her name?", Haru asked.

"Her name was Celeste! Those blonde tresses, those beautiful green eyes and that beautiful and tender skin to touch!", Shou cried.

"Was she a pail?", Haru asked.

"Yes", Shou said, being sarcastic.

"Really?", Haru asked.

"Of course she wasn't you retard!", Shou yelled.

Ilona was on the red lounge chair in the throne room. She was wearing a black and red kimono that was very long. It reached the floor from the lounge chair and it showed her shoulders and her cleavage. Hiei, only wearing his pants, was lying down next to her, his head on one of the red pillows, being adored by Ilona. Hiei moaned as she scratched his chin. Hiei snuggled up to her and kissed her neck.

"Hiei?", Ilona asked.

"Hn?", he responded.

"Do you think we'll beat Ro?", she asked.

"Of course we will baby", Hiei said.

Ilona stroked the small traces of facial hair near Hiei's cheek. Ilona sat up.

"What's wrong?", Hiei asked.

"I'm just nervous", Ilona said.

Hiei sat up and massaged the side of her neck.

"Just loosen up for now", Hiei said gently.

Hiei kissed her neck. Ilona moaned and put her hand on his.

"Hiei?", she asked.

"Hm?", he responded.

"Remember how cruel you were to me when we first met?", Ilona asked.

"Baby, you know that I'm sorry", Hiei said, going back to kissing her neck.

"I know...", Ilona said.

Hiei continued to kiss her neck.

She moaned.

"I'm going to be shaving, okay?", Hiei asked.

"No...", she said.

"Fine, if you really want too...", Hiei said.

Ro was in his temple sitting on a leather couch. Being out of Hanushu showed his true form. He had very pale skin. He had short red hair and icy cold blue eyes. He put his wrist over a glass. He took a knife and slit his veins, allowing the blood to smoothly flow into the glass. He healed himself and started drinking.

"Delicious...", he said to himself.

He lapped up every drop of blood in the goblet. He thought of plans to get Ilona with him and to kill Megumi and Himaya once they were old enough to come out of the Ghost Realm.

"Remember Megumi, patience is the virtue you need to complete this technique", Hiei said.

Megumi breathed in after agreeing. She exhaled, and a few flames came out of her mouth.

"At least that was better than nothing", she said.

"Remember, love, it's like this...", Hiei said.

He breathed in, opened his mouth, and breathed fire. He stopped after a minute. Megumi breathed again, and exhaled. Many flames erupted from her mouth.

"Good, you've mastered it...I wonder how Himaya is doing with your mother", Hiei said.

"I bed he's doing a bad job...as usual", Megumi said.

"Megumi...you're taking the path that leads to a beating", Hiei said crossly.

"Sorry father...hey wait a minute! You said that you didn't believe in that stuff!", Megumi said.

Hiei grinned at her and kissed her forehead.

"Good girl...", Hiei said.

Ilona gently touched a tree and it turned to ice.

"See Himaya? Just remember what I told you and you'll master the Chill Touch technique", Ilona said.

Himaya nodded his head. He stopped once he saw Hiei walk up to them.

"What's wrong dad?", Himaya asked.

"Ilona, we have to get the staff. I'll leave Himaya and Megumi under Kurama's protection", Hiei said.

"Noooo! We wanna go!", Himaya and Megumi yelled.

"It's not safe", Ilona said gently.

"You taught us!", they screamed.

"Fine, you may help us...", Ilona said.

"Ilona...", Hiei said crossly.

"Hiei, they're our children", Ilona said.

"Fine...", Hiei said after a few minutes.

They arrived at the ice temple near Koorime.

"Okay, come in with us and stay close. Ro would eat your hearts out if you're not with us", Hiei said.

Megumi flinched and clung to his waist. He ran his hand through her hair.

"It's okay honey...", Hiei said.

Megumi nodded her head as Hiei picked her up. He sighed, then followed Ilona and Himaya. There weren't any enemies, so the staff was easy to be picked up. As they left, Ro appeared. Megumi and Himaya hid behind Hiei. Ro smirked.

"Leave or I'm gonna mutilate you", Hiei said crossly.

"Yeah right", Ro said.

Ilona used the Staff of Mangus to freeze Ro in a block of ice.

"Come on, let's go", she said.

The four of them ran out. But the next time that they were to encounter Ro wouldn't have an easy escape.

* * *

RL: "Sorry for such a short chapter. But I've just got The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion.

Hiei: "And she's just been confirmed!".

RL: "Yeah, so just forgive me and review!"


	21. Chapter 20: Bloodmoon

Chapter 20: "Bloodmoon"

-Ro's Temple, Final Battle, 1 year later-

Hiei glared as Ro advanced towards him. It was the final battle, and Ilona was powerless. Himaya and Megumi, who finally took appearances of fifteen-year olds, where helping him. Ilona was breathing hard, clutching her chest. Megumi breathed fire on Ro, but he deflected it. Ro was very angry now, so he sprang at Megumi, and Hiei pulled him off of her.

"Careful", he said.

Megumi clutched her fist and the moonlight shined down on her. A transparent blade appeared in her fist. Himaya did the same and a blade of fire appeared. Ilona got up holding their two new twins, Nobiyuki and Anuma. She set them down, and held her arms out. Hiei embraced her. Suddenly, a ring of fire appeared between the both of them and their four children. Enoch pounced at Ro. Ro held up his spear, and Enoch let out a whimper, and fell to the ground.

"ENOCH!", Hiei and Ilona yelled.

Enoch's belly was bleeding. He howled, and he went back at Ro. He clawed him, but he got stabbed again. He howled. Enoch collapsed and the ring of fire disappeared. Hiei was about to be stabbed, but Enoch pushed him out of the way and got stabbed. He howled. Megumi hid her face on Hiei's shoulder and cried hysterically. Enoch, who was determined to give his life for their safety, charged again. He missed, and Ro cut him.

"You never give up", Ro said.

Enoch howled and clawed him. Ro gave out a shriek of pain. Ro, getting annoyed by Enoch's determination, stabbed Enoch in the throat. He howled, and dropped to the floor, not breathing. And so, Enoch the werewolf died. No...not the werewolf, the faithful guardian who had served his friends over these years of perilous war. The faithful guardian who had been there for Ilona for such a long time. The guardian who never gave up...the guardian who was so ferocious in battle, yet so gentle with Himaya, Megumi, Nobiyuki and Anuma. The guardian who gave his very life to just satisfy a madman's thirst that couldn't be sated. Yoshihito appeared at the window, and jumped down. He screamed, cutting Ro at his side with Hiei and Himaya's assistance. Ro screamed and drew his sword and stabbed Yoshihito in the stomach.

"FATHER!", Ilona screamed.

Yoshihito glared and bit Ro in the shoulder. Ro screamed, and slit Yoshihito's throat. Yoshihito collapsed. Ilona outstretched her arms again, and fire surrounded Enoch. There was a sudden flash and Enoch was back, wreathed in flames. Hiei summoned Jaku and Enoch and Jaku stood side by side. They both roared, and Enoch charged at Ro. Ro cut him, but the blade broke. Enoch's body was as solid as stone. Enoch bit Ro, and Hiei stabbed him in the back as the war raged outside. He heard Yusuke yell "FIRE!". And a swarm of black arrows flew into the sky to the opposing forces. Hanushu appeared and put his hands on Ro and burned him. He screamed. He tried to stab Hanushu, but he missed.

Ro hissed. Hiei sent Himaya away and mounted Enoch. Hanushu mounted behind him and Enoch ran towards Ro. Hiei prayed to the Holy Trinity for help. Enoch pounced on Ro, and Hiei stabbed Ro in the throat. Ro screamed, covering his face. Ro turned to ashes, finally dead. Hiei screamed. He hugged Ilona. He kissed her deeply and Megumi and Himaya joined in. The fire left Enoch, and so he was dead. Ilona cried into Hiei's chest. He kissed her passionately. There was a flash of light.

Ilona woke up and Hiei was leaning against the door. They were back in the castle.

"You fainted because of that light", Hiei said, crawling into bed with her.

She kissed him. She cried again, thinking of the death.

"Baby...", Hiei said.

The door opened, and Ilona laughed. Enoch and Yoshihito walked inside. Ilona hugged them. She cried.

"You're not dead?", Ilona asked.

"No...", Yoshihito said.

"Am I dreaming?", Ilona asked.

"No...", Enoch said sweetly.

She hugged them. Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara walked in. Kuwabara hugged Hiei, and surprisingly, he didn't struggle.

"You're cool Hiei", Kuwabara said.

"You are too", Hiei said.

Yusuke cried.

"I never thought that we'd win", he said happily.

Kurama cried too.

"I thought that it would take longer", Kurama said.

They both joined in the hug, and Megumi and Himaya later joined.

"No more war...right daddy?", Megumi asked.

"No more war", Hiei reassured her.

She grinned with happiness and hugged Enoch and Yoshihito. Haru walked in. He joined in the embrace. Shou, Mikaru and Ito appeared. Shou was crying.

"What ever is the matter, Shou?", Megumi asked.

"By pail broke...", Shou said.

Haru looked kind of sad.

"You really loved that pail", he said.

"Yeah, I did", Shou said.

Megumi blushed and kissed Kurama on the cheek. Kurama blushed.

Hiei growled. Ilona put her hand on his forearm.

"Don't be afraid, let her date him if she wants", Ilona said. Himaya growled too. Hiei looked at him with pride.

"Like father like son", Kuwabara muttered.

Hiei was about to smack Kuwabara across the cheek, but instead, they shook hands.

"Truce?", Hiei asked.

"Truce it is!", Kuwabara said.

Himaya grinned his crazy grin.

At the celebration, Hanushu hugged his younger brother.

"Hiei, thanks to you and Ilona we can rest without being afraid", Hanushu said.

Hiei grinned at this elder brother. He looked over his shoulder and his eyes got wide. Then he growled again. Hanushu looked too.

Kurama was kissing Megumi fiercely. Hiei growled.

"That fox is gonna be roadkill", Hiei snarled.

"Easy little bro...it's natural", Hanushu said.

Ilona grinned. Megumi broke the kiss once Hiei approached.

"Listen Kurama, take care of her...", Hiei said.

Kurama nodded his head. As Hiei walked away, they started making-out again. Himaya grinned.

"Grandchildren...", Yusuke said.

"Kurama had better not think about that if he values his life", Hiei said crossly.

"Come on...you did it outside of marriage too", Kuwabara said.

"You're right", Hiei said.

And so they continued to celebrate the death of an enemy.

* * *

RL: "That's the end. There will be a Self-Insertion HieixYou story coming up next! I hope you enjoyed journeying with these people!" 


End file.
